The secret
by Ijustlovehim
Summary: Sasuke hates his feelings against Itachi but his body takes control over his mind.Pedofile, violent Akatsuki,death.Sasuke wants to know more but something is coming in the way. click and see whole summary.YAOI,UCHIHACEST. CH 9 UP
1. A dream and Mr Doctor

SUMMARY: Sasuke is not able to admit his true feelings against his older brother, he thinks it's disgusting and tries to avoid those feeling but it's imbossible and his body takes control over his mind everytime he thinks his older bother. Itachi acts coldly towards his little brother but only to protect his secret, his plans. There's a pedofile near Sasuke and some group of very violent people who controls over Itachi and the Konoha city. Sasuke wants to know more about his brother but something is coming the way, trying to stop them. these secrets must be stay unknown....M-rated YAOI, UCHIHACEST

I do not own characters, they belong to Kishimoto. This is my first fic so be nice :) and review please

AN: Itachi is 21 and Sasuke is 16 years old.

WARNINGS: YAOI, UCHIHACEST, RAPE, violence.

**Chapter 1: A dream and Mr. Doctor**

"_Nii-san... more... more harder.." Sasuke panted while his older brother teased his cock. Sasuke blushed more when his brother had grabbed it and started to pump it. His fingers teased little one's fully aroused cock._

"_Itachi.. please.." Sasuke begged and bumped his hips up, wanting more. Itachi knew they were soon going to come so he inserted his huge aroused cock inside of Sasuke who screamed in pain. Soon Sasuke was used the feeling and Itachi started to thrust. Sasuke was feeling great pleasure and moaned. He bumped his hips up making Itachi thrust more harder. Itachi started to thrust more harder and faster, when he felt he was very close to have orgasm. Sasuke screamed when Itachi hit his prostate and they both came. Itachi kissed him on the lips then he slowly pulled out. Sasuke was still panting heavily when Itachi laid next to him, Itachi wrapped his hand around little one's waist. Then Itachi watched his little brother who had fell asleep._

"_I love you, I will always love you", Itachi said to sleeping Sasuke._

16 years old Uchiha Sasuke opened his eyes and was terrified when he remembered his dream. He put his hand on his head then on his eyes, trying to think something else but he could only think his naked brother and he thought that he would go insane. He rose up from the bed and walked to get some new clothes when he happened to look his mirror and saw himself but that image soon changed to his naked brother, who had his hair open (not the usual ponytail) and his right hand went down on his stomach. At this point Sasuke was having nosebleed and then he rushed out pf the room and headed to bathroom. But as he was running, he dashed against his older brother. Sasuke startled and fell on the floor.

"Otouto... Are you blind or what?!" Itachi asked little angrily and watched very carefully every move of his little brother. Sasuke was terrified when he noticed that in front of him stood half naked Uchiha Itachi. He was soon going to have new nosebleed and he could already feel how his cock was rising in his pants. He desided to rose up but his leg gave up and he fell again on the floor. Sasuke winced in pain as he saw his ankle was already starting to swell. Itachi sadly looked at his helpless little brother.

"Pathetic.. Come on", he said and helped Sasuke to rose up and leaded him to bathroom.

Sasuke sat on the toilet and was little worried about his erection. He wondered what will happen if Itachi sees it. Itachi kneeled down, and lifted Sasuke's ankle little up. He pressed it little and Sasuke winced in pain.

"So it hurts?" Itachi asked and Sasuke nodded. Sasuke couldn't speak, he was having dirty thoughts; like how Itachi's hand would touch his thigh and so on. His erection was still showing up and at this point Sasuke was sure Itachi had notice it.

"I'm sure it's only sprained", Itachi said and put a bandage over it.

"It hurts..." Sasuke whined and Itachi looked at him straight to the eyes. Sasuke blushed.

"Should we go to see doctor?" Itachi asked and grinned.

"NO!" Sasuke shouted and stood up but he fell. Itachi was fast to catch his little brother before he hit the floor. Sasuke was now lying in his brother's hands and blushed. His brother's hands were hot were they touched him. Sasuke also could almost hear his brother's pulse.

"Sasuke, don't be such a baby", Itachi teased him. Sasuke couldn't think anything.

"I... I need to use toilet.. so... so... can you get out?" Sasuke mumbled and was going to stood on his own but Itachi was so close him as Sasuke started to move, his erection rubbed against Itachi's thigh.

"_Ah_.." A moan escaped from Sasuke's mouth and he was now staring Itachi. Sasuke was now panting as he looked at Itachi with lustfully eyes.

"Niisan... please", Sasuke whined as he thrusted his hips against Itachi.

"Do it by yourself, stupid otouto", Itachi said leaving the bathroom and left Sasuke to stood there with one leg and erection.

_I can't believe I did that, there's now way I did that in front of Itachi, this can't be.. SHIT... He must think I'm crazy, does he know I love him.. WAIT... Did I just say I love him?! There is now way I love him, I'm not GAY and his my brother for god's sake!! He is arrogant, mean, annoying bastard... OMG my life is over... should I just do that? Yeah he doesn't find out anyway and if he did, like he would care, damn I hate HIM!´_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and noticed he still had his own problem. He put his right hand inside his pants and touched his cock and rolled his finger around the tip. He started to jack off and also thrusted his hips. He pumped more faster and his other hand was teasing his nipples. His one finger teased the tip of his cock and he moaned. Sasuke was panting heavily when he felt his orgasm to come soon.

"Ah... aah... Niisan..." He moaned when he came on his hand. He washed his hand and took some painkillers and went to his bedroom to dress up for school.

* * *

_Shit...Shit!_ Itachi thought when he quickly left the room. He just couldn't look at him. He told himself to be a man, but it clearly didn't help. He had something else in mind. Like, how Sasuke would react if he touched his cock. How Sasuke would scream and beg his name when he fucked him. Itachi wanted to think something else, he thought about his homework but he had done everything last night. Now he thought about going somwhere with his friends but then he remembered that they had already desided to go to bar. He looked at clock. It was 9am at Friday. School.

"Sasuke! Hurry up and come down, we're late!" Itachi shouted and left running from his bedroom. He came downstairs and didn't see his brother.

"Sasuke! I'll leave you behind! Eventhough you sprained your ankle you're fucking going to fucking school!!"

Itachi left the house and went to take his car from garage. His very own Mitsubishi Eclipse GT. It was white coloured and little tuned, inside it was black and white satin. He was very proud of his car.

He heard the passenger door open and saw Sasuke coming in. Sasuke blushed a little when he saw his brother looking at him.

"I don't fucking care what happened this morning, but you will go to see the school doctor, I do not start to carry you around the house 'cause you have some fucking fear against doctors, did you understood?" Sasuke could only nod, he heard so much anger in Itachi's voice.

Itachi then quickly drive off, and Sasuke was little panic. He always feared to be in same car as his brother. He drives so crazy, he wondered how Itachi even got his license.

They drove to school parking lot in serious silence. Sasuke jumped off the car.

"I'll drive you home, call me", Itachi said to Sasuke's back and drove off. Sasuke heard his brother's car disappear and looked at clock. 9.30am. He was late.

He walked to see that school doctor, he didn't care of the pain. He could only imagine what would happen if Itachi heard that he hadn't go to see the doctor. Sasuke knocked the door and opened it.

"Sasuke-kun! This is very rare!" The doctor said and licked his lips. Sasuke was starting to be more and more afraid.

"So what can I help you?" Doctor asked and rose up from his chair.

"I think I sprained my leg, and it hurts a lot..." Sasuke explained. Sasuke kicked his shoe off and Doctor took a look at his leg.

"It's pretty swelled, did you put some cold to it?" Sasuke shaked his head and Doctor went to take some salve to it.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"This is ICEPOWER, it's very good for things like this", Doctor said and started to put it. He then started to rub it and then he took his gloves off and placed his hand on Sasuke's thigh.

"Sensei?!" Sasuke startled. Doctor (I'm not sure, but do you already guess who the doctor is?) opened Sasuke's shirt and touched his nipples, then he started to lick them but Sasuke was able to push him off. He ran out of the room, which was very painfull, and run in the corridor but he winced in pain and fell. Sasuke just sat on the floor and closed his shirt and waited the class end.

_Damn... the clock is only 10.00 and we have class to 12.00... if..´_

"Did you think you will escape from me?" Cold voice asked and Sasuke turned his head to see him. There he was; that pedofile snake doctor.

He took something from his pocket and put his hand on Sasuke's mouth who soon collapsed. He then carried him back to his office and put Sasuke on the bed and went to lock the door. Then he closed all windows and now he was on top of Sasuke.

"Now you will be mine, Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!! IF you don't something VERY terrible is going to happen to Sasuke AND Itachi.  
and I had planned to make first chapter longer but I think it's little messy but...

Did you remember to review??


	2. Mysterious girlfriend part A

I do not own characters, they belong to Kishimoto. This is my first fic so be nice :) and review please

WARNINGS: YAOI, UCHIHACEST, RAPE, violence.

YAOI WARNING, OroSasu, some ItaSasu and ItaDei

**Chapter 2: Mysterious girlfriend part A**

"Oh you're awake", a sneaky voice said as Sasuke tried to remember whose that voice belongs to. Then it hit him; he remembered how he ran in the corridor and the next he remembered was that he had saw that doctor next to him.

Sasuke quickly opened his eyes and saw the long black haired man fully naked. Sasuke tried to shout but Orochimaru put his hand around his mouth.

"If you dare to shout, I will use this", Orochimaru threatened him and showed him a knife and put it against Sasuke's naked stomach.

_It feels funny... like I'm naked... WHAT?!´ _Sasuke thought looked down at his body. He was so ashamed to be naked in front of man, a man who is pedofile. And was more afraid of that huge fully aroused cock.

Orochimaru started to run his hand around Sasuke's nipples. Sasuke shivered a little when sneaky fingers touched his chest and blushed a little. He started to struggle against the much stronger man but he clearly failed.

"Stop it!!" Sasuke said a loud voice but not too loud.

"Be quiet, or else I have to hurt you badly", Orochimaru said and looked at the knife. Then Orochimaru started to kiss Sasuke, his nipples, neck and lips as his hand went down to grap Sasuke's cock. Sasuke gasped which changed to moan as Orochimaru teased his aroused cock.

"Now you will be mine", Orochimaru whispered to Sasuke's ear. Sasuke quickly sat up from the shock and Orochimaru's hands were touching his back.

"NO!! STOP!!" Sasuke yelled and struggled against him which made their growing erections to rub against each other. Orochimaru started to move his hips against Sasuke's hips, who couldn't move. He was just looking down as their erections touched each other and his mind started to trick him.

"_Sasuke... Damn, you're so hot, wanna do more?" His older brother asked as their erections rubbed against each other. They both started to move their hips faster._

"_I want you, I need you to fuck me, please?" Sasuke asked from his brother._

"So now you're begging?" Orochimaru asked and Sasuke snapped out from his sexy dream. He noticed that his legs were wrapped around Orochimaru and he was positioning his cock around Sasuke's entrance.

"NO!!" Sasuke yelled and Orochimaru slapped his cock, very hard. Orochimaru was now groping Sasuke's cock and then he started to suck it. He bited it and Sasuke tried to hit him, Orochimaru pinned his hands down that he couldn't move them. As he continued to suck him, Sasuke still tried to struggle away but he also started to moan and pushed his hips up and fell again in his dream.

"_More.. Niisan... AH... Damn", Sasuke moaned as his brother was now sucking him._

"_Niisan... I'm coming! I'm..." Sasuke twisted his head back and came in Itachi's mouth._

"_Oh Sasuke... Sasuke...You're so my only Sasuke."_

"_Sasuke."_

"SASUKE!!"

"I'll drive you home, call me", Itachi said to Sasuke's back and drove off. He wondered if Sasuke would really go to see the doctor. Itachi new very well why Sasuke hated the doctor or hospitals. Itachi parked his car and walked inside the school. He was soon going to graduate from Law Department and it wasn't good thing that he was almost an hour late.

"Itachi-san!!" Someone shouted and Itachi soon saw red haired boy running towards him.

"Sasori? Why aren't you in the class?"

"I could ask the same but the class was cancelled but why were _you_ late?" Sasori asked. He had propably started to run after he had heard Itachi's car coming. They were now heading towards the library.

"Well, Sasuke sprained his ankle and you know how helpless little kitten he can be and I told him to go see his school doctor", Itachi said and Sasori stopped walking.

"He went to see that pedofile doctor??"

"What?" Itachi asked and was now staring at Sasori.

"Well, Deidara has told me lot of things about that doctor, and it seems he loves young black haired boys!!" Sasori shouted behind Itachi as he was running back to his car. Itachi was so in hurry that he almost knocked Sasori down. Itachi drove like maniac and he even got police after him. Well Itachi had to stop his car and one police man came to talk to him.

"Well, well well, what we have here? Step out of the car", police said and Itachi did so.

"I know I drove little over speed but right now my dear little brother is having big trouble so it's your fault if he dies 'cause you stopped me and I couldn't get in time there to save my brother", Itachi told him and sat back in the car and drove off, policeman ran to his car and quickly writed car's license number on paper and then he took his cigarette.

Itachi drove in front of school and didn't even bother to lock his car. He headed to school doctor's office, he was glad that he knew where it was 'cause he had been in the same school. He tried to open the door but it was locked so he kicked it and it opened.

"SASUKE!!" Itachi yelled and locked the door almost fainted of the view he was seeing, then he went quickly shove Orochimaru off, who was very shocked that someone had come in and it was Uchiha Itachi himself. But he didn't win the young boy who was now completely naked in front of his brother and started to realize it. Sasuke blushed so much.

Itachi was now beating that pedofile doctor, he hit his cock, stomach and face so many times. While he was beating Orochimaru, Sasuke quickly dress up, he didn't care about how dirty he was, but he didn't wanna be naked in front of his brother, and didn't even remember the pain in his ankle.

"Let's go..." Itachi said after he had enough of beating Orochimaru. They left the room and quickly headed to Itachi's car.

They drove home in deep silence, Itachi didn't even notice that police anymore, maybe he was just some lazy ass police and would call him later.

They got out of the car and went to inside their house, they both kicked their shoes off and Sasuke went sat on couch.

"Do you wanna talk?" Itachi asked. Sasuke shaked his head and soon he started to shake and Itachi came to hug him.

"It's over now, otouto... I won't let him touch you again, IF he ever again touches you or even talks to you I will tell my gang to kill him, it's that easy and he really didn't do nothing to you??"

Sasuke started to cry now and Itachi patted his head.

"No... He only touched me, he didn't get... but I'm sure he would have done that so, Thank you niisan",Sasuke looked at his brother and smiled, then he rose up and headed to his bedroom.

Itachi watched his brother to disappear in his room and then he heard his phone ringing.

"What now Sasori?" Itachi asked.

"It just that I heard something very interesting from Deidara."

"He burned his cock?" Itachi asked. He wasn't on the mood to hear Sasori talking about what Deidara said.

"No... But he actually burned his fingers so he went to school doctor and he saw that pedofile doctor lying on the ground, naked and beaten."

Itachi started to laugh. Poor Deidara.

"Was Orochimaru still having erection?" Itachi then asked.

"How in earth I now that!?" Sasori shouted.

"I was sure he got more aroused when I hit him", Itachi said like _it's raining today- style _and hung up.

* * *

Sasuke was now lying on his bed thinking about what had happened. He didn't care, but he thought that he would have cared if that man would have done _that_. He was somewhat happy that his brother had come to save him but he had also seen him naked. Sasuke blushed as he even thought the position were he was when Itachi had broke in the room. Then his phone suddenly rang. He pick it up.

"TEME! Why weren't you at school?" Sasuke heard that stupid shout and hang up. Soon his phone ringed again.

"Naruto! If I hung up that means I don't wanna talk to you!" He shouted.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun", a sneaky voice said.

Every single body part of him tensed when he heard that voice.

"I would love to see you again, I can tell you many things about Itachi... Like what happened eight years ago..."

"What do you mean?!" Sasuke was shocked.

_Click..._

Sasuke was out of mind. He couldn't even think anything... he was very tired and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

After one hour Sasuke stood up and went to downstairs and saw his brother watch TV, the clock was only 2pm and there was no good show that would come so early. Sasuke hugged his brother from behind.

"Niisan..."

"What do you want?" Itachi asked.

"I wanna lollipop, can you give me one?" Sasuke asked when he had come to sit Itachi's lap.

"NO."

"Niiisaan... pleease", Sasuke asked and made a cute face.

"NO."

"I wanna lollipop", Sasuke was now making a face like he was about to cry.

"NO."

"Why not?" Yup, Sasuke was now pouting.

"You will only come addicted to it and I have no intention to give you lollipop all the time."

"Niisan, I feel so terrible... I think I can think something else if I can have lollipop", Sasuke was so crying now and he hugged his brother, still sitting on his lap.

"NO."

"What if I tease you so much that you wanna give me lollipop", Sasuke asked and started to move his hips back and forth.

But Itachi didn't fall for it. He grapped Sasuke hip and pushed him away.

"Do it by yourself, stupid otouto", he told to Sasuke. Sasuke was now staring his brother.

"What do I need to do by myself?"

"Jack off, if you don't notice your erection, you're fucking stupid." Itachi said and left the room and now he headed to his bedroom. In downstairs Sasuke was shocked out of his brother's words.

* * *

Itachi closed the door behind him and dialed a number on his cell phone and called someone. It ringed a while before someone picked up.

"Itachi-san?" his voise asked.

"Come to my house, right now", Itachi ordered him.

"Why so suddenly?" He then asked. Itachi was so going to kill him.

"Because I say so and get your fucking tight ass here right now and if you're not here in ten minutes you're so gonna hope that you were here on time!" Itachi yelled him and ended the call. He knew that he scared the hell out of the boy but he was so in need right now.

_Fucking brat´_, he thought.

After twenty minutes the doorbell ring and Sasuke went to open the door. He wondered who it was 'cause they usually didn't have visitors. To Sasuke it felt like it was already a night 'cause the morning had been terrible. He was starting to feel a pain again in his ankle and also he wondered why his brother had told him to jack off and why in anyway he had erection. He didn't even remember when he had come downstairs. He opened the door and saw some blonde girl smiling there.

"Itachi!" The girl shouted and jumped to hug the boy in front of her and kissed him. That happened accidentally 'cause girl had only planned to hug him but now she was kissing him.

"Deidara, what are you doing?" Cold voice asked and the blonde girl realized who she had kissed. She watched at Itachi then she looked at Sasuke.

"Sorry, Sasu-chan, I thought you were Itachi-sama", she told him, she was still smiling. Sasuke couldn't speak. _Itachi-sama?´_ Sasuke thought.

"Deidara, go to my room", Itachi told her. Deidara's smile dropped and she quickly went to upstairs.

"Did you like it?" Itachi asked from Sasuke. Itachi voice was angry. Sasuke blushed a little.

"No..."

"Then why do you blush?" Sasuke blushed even more, there was something in Itachi's voice that made him feel hot.

"Well, of course you blush when some boy comes to kiss you..." Itachi said like it was some morning conversation. It took while those words went to Sasuke's mind and he finally undestood what his brother had said to him.

"WHAT?!"

Itachi left the terrified Sasuke downstairs and headed to his bedroom. There the blonde boy was sitting on his bed. Itachi locked the door and went stand in front of him. Deidara looked up. He noticed that older man was angry. Deidara rose up and kissed him.

"Suck me", Itachi ordered. Deidara opened Itachi's pants and took his large cock in his mouth. He licked the top of it and then he took the whole cock inside his mouth. He knew Itachi didn't like it when someone teased him.

Itachi looked at Deidara while he sucked him, the young blonde boy soon changed to raven haired boy and Itachi grabbed Deidara's hair making him stop. Itachi almost threw Deidara on his bed. Deidara was surprised how frustrated he was. Itachi ripped Deidara's clothes off and quickly undressed himself. He touched Deidara's cock who moaned and started to beg Itachi. He wasn't going to be nice, he lifted Deidara's legs up and positioned himself at his entrance. Itachi pushed his cock inside Deidara's entrance. Deidara screamed so fucking loud, propably the neighborhood heard it as well as Sasuke.

Itachi didn't move for a while, he knew he had already hurt him so much. He saw some tears coming down from his eyes.

"Move, fucking move!" Deidara panted. Itachi grinned and started to slowly move. Couple thrust and Itachi nearly pulled his cock out.

"Touch yourself, fucking bitch and scream my name", Itachi voice was husky. He thrusted harder and more deeper and hit Deidara's prostate. Itachi then started to thrust even more faster and harder. Deidara screamed his name as he pumped his own cock. Itachi liked the view he was seeing but again the blonde boy changed in his mind to raven haired boy, who's cheeks were little pink and who was soon having an orgasm. Raven haired boy screamed his name and Itachi's erection came more harder. He thrusted again and raven haired boy came all over his stomach, screaming his name.

"ITACHI!!" Deidara yelled when he came. Itachi was again looking the blonde boy and thrusted more faster and hit his prostate.

"Ah...ah.. aah...AH!!" Itachi panted when he came inside the boy. He then pulled out. Both boys laid down on the bed.

"Itachi-sama?" Deidara asked. He was very tired. Itachi had never done anything so rough.

"Hn.."

"Nothing", Deidara mumbled.

"Let's sleep a little, we have to go to party tonight."

* * *

AN: I'm somewhat happy of this chapter :) Review please!  
NEXT: Chapter 3: Mysterious girlfriend part B

AND big thanks to Kabukikog, Yaoiangel14, funnykid0925 :)


	3. Mysterious girlfriend part B

I do not own characters, they belong to Kishimoto. This is my first fic so be nice :) and review please

WARNINGS: YAOI, UCHIHACEST, ANGST

**Chapter 3: Mysterious girlfriend part B**

After Itachi had told to Sasuke that Deidara was actually a boy and Sasuke had recovered from the shock that his brother was actually a gay. Sasuke knew that Itachi had girls around him and they were much older and very pretty women. So now Sasuke had pulled himself together and he went to kitchen to make something to eat.

Their fridge was almost empty but Sasuke found something eatable. He took glass of water to drink and that's when he heard very loud scream and he dropped the glass.

"What the hell are they doing?!" Sasuke said to himself and he new the answer. He cleaned the floor from glass shards and threw them away.

Then he heard his phone ringing and he ran to his bedroom.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered.

"Have you thought about my proposal?" Cold voice asked and Sasuke started to shake.

"What proposal?"

"I will tell you about what happened eight years ago, if you become mine..."

"I will only need ask from Itachi", Sasuke said bravely.

"I doubt he tells you..."

"Trust me, I have my ways to get answers from my brother!" Sasuke shouted and hang up and ran to bathroom.

Sasuke looked his reflexion, soon he saw tears coming down his cheeks and he knelt down and hugged his knees. He was shaking, it was like he was fully understanding that earlier that day he was nearly raped. His brains wanted to forget it but now that man had already twice called him. Sasuke also wondered what Itachi could be hiding.

_Itachi... niisan.. help me, please just help me!!´_ He thought and hit the floor, only feeling pain in his fist. Sasuke looked at his wrist.

_He has a boyfriend... I have no chance... I... I... I love him, no I can't love him more than as a brother, it's so disgusting...´_ Sasuke sniffed. He started to look something from the shelves, and finally found it. _A razor._

Sasuke took the razor and quickly made a wound on his wrist. Now he was crying, the blood fell in the sink and Sasuke started to stop the bleeding. After that he made a new wound.

_He doesn't love me, he doesn't even fucking care... Should I get his attention, no... I will just disappear...´_ Sasuke thought again and made a third wound on his wrist. Now he was feeling little dizzy so he stopped and started to stop the bleeding.

_Itachi, why you don't care? Am I that annoying, am I helpless, I'm nothing, I shouldn't even exist, maybe I'll leave, today is fine, Itachi has his boyfriend so I should leave, where would I go? Should I go to see that doctor, no... he will rape me... maybe I should become a whore, dad says I look like a whore... oh, the bleeding stopped...´_

Sasuke looked at his wrist, the wounds were open but they didn't bleed anymore, he started to look for some bandaid to it and put it around his wrist like he would have sprained it.

He went to back to kitchen and for his horror, he saw Itachi and Deidara there. Itachi was cooking a dinner and Sasuke looked at the table and saw three plates, which meaned that he would have to eat with them.

"If you wanna eat something at night, you have to order it", Itachi said to Sasuke, he noticed that Itachi had calmed down.

"Hn... Were are you going?"

"I'm going to party, with Deidara", Itachi said and looket at Sasuke, who suddenly felt very jealous. He looked at Deidara who had blushed.

They started to eat the food Itachi had made them. It wasn't Sasuke's favorite food, but he ate it 'cause Itachi had made it, and he usually didn't cook and Sasuke knew Itachi would be mad if he didn't eat the food.

"Itachi-sama, can I have more?" Deidara asked and Itachi was going to rose up when Sasuke shouted;

"I can give it!"

Sasuke took Deidara's plate but he "accidentally" shoved his cup and all the milk fell on Deidara.

"Sorry... I'm sorry...Let's go clean it", Sasuke said, "Itachi, can you clean the mess??"

Sasuke quickly left the kitchen with Deidara.

"You need some clean clothes..."

Sasuke leaded Deidara to his bedroom and started to find some clean clothes.

"Here", Sasuke throw some clothes of his to Deidara. He started to undress himself.

"Are you really Itachi's boyfriend?" Sasuke suddenly asked, "Or are you just his whore?"

Deidara was startlet by a sudden question.

"It's not like we're going out or something, un... Well Itachi is Itachi, so I don't know what he is thinking, but he can also say "I love you" very easily, eventhough he doesn't mean it, or he can mean it..."

"Oh... It seems you know my brother very well", Sasuke smiled and gave Deidara cute smile, which made Deidara blush.

"I think Kisame-sama is the one who knows Itachi-sama the best, they joined in the same time so, and I'm the newest member, so they think I'm lowest and so on, eventhough Itachi hasn't been long time in the group, he is very respected 'cause of his background."

Sasuke walked in front of Deidara.

"I have been wondering... that did you like it? When you kissed me?" He asked and made a cute face. Deidara blushed so that he walked backwards and sat on the bed, Sasuke walked more closer to him.

"Can you teach me?" Sasuke asked and slipped his hand through Deidara's hair and kissed him. Sasuke took Deidara's shirt off and started to explore his chest.

"It seems you have fun, but we're leaving now, Deidara", cold voice said and they startled.

"Itachi-danna! I'm sorry!" Deidara said and took his shirt and dressed up. Sasuke just smiled in his mind.

"Wait in the car", Itachi told to Deidara. Itachi watched as he left the room and then he turned his face to look at Sasuke.

"What was that?" Itachi then asked. Sasuke walked in front of Itachi, who was still standing in the doorway.

"You look like you wanna ask something??" Itachi put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Niisan..."

"What?"

"I was wondering... that... what happened eight years ago?" Sasuke asked and looked at Itachi in the eyes. Itachi just stared his little brother.

"Nothing you to be worried about", Itachi answered and touched Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them as Itachi embraced him. It felt like forever.

"Niisan..."

"Hn..."

"Kiss me", Sasuka broke the embrace and looked at Itachi.

"Why should I do that?"

"I wanna know how it feels."

"I'm your brother."

"It's your duty to teach me, mom said that."

"You're right, but you should learn those things with your girlfriend or boyfriend..."

"Please?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looked at him with a serious face. Itachi touched his hair and his cheek, with another hand he took Sasuke's hand on his own and they crossed their fingers. Then he softly kissed Sasuke who was surprised and Itachi was able to explore his mouth with his tongue. Sasuke moaned, and Itachi stopped. He took one last look at his brother and left the room.

_Niisan... what happened eight years ago?´ _Sasuke thought. He heard Itachi drive away when his cell phone rang.

"Hello again", Orochimaru said.

"..."

"Do you mind to open your door to me?" He asked.

"NO, GO AWAY!" Sasuke shouted and throw his cell phone to wall. Then he heard the main door open, no, it was kicked open.

"Sasuke? Come out come out, you little cat..." Orochimaru played. Sasuke went to hide under his bed.

"Come here, little kitten..."

Sasuke started to shake and then he stopped breathing when he heard footsteps. The steps went away from Sasuke and he came out of his hide and then he started to run to the main door. He was almost there when Orochimaru grabbed his shirt.

"Found you", he said as he licked his lips. Sasuke tried to struggle away but that man was able to hold him down, then Sasuke ripped his shirt away and ran to outside of the house, to the town.

But he was still followed.

_Niisan... Niisan!! Where are you?! NIISAN!!´_

At this point Itachi and Deidara had already ordered first drinks when one waiter told them to go manager's room. The room was big and all ten people was able to fit in.

"There they come", Kisame laughed.

"You're late", manager told them.

"I'm sorry Pein-sama, my little brother was not in the best mood", Itachi told them and Deidara started to laugh.

"He asked about what happened eight years ago", Itachi told them and everyone went silent.

"Poor boy", Konan said silently, she was the only woman in the group.

"Yeah, fuck", Hidan said.

"We must be happy that he has Itachi as his older brother", Sasori said politely.

"Silence!" Pein told them, "we first discuss our job, then we think about Uchiha problem. Deidara?"

"Yeah, un. I got 10,000 dollars from drugs."

"What about police?" Pein asked.

"Their boss has been in vacation, but I think Itachi-danna knows about it?" Deidara asked from Itachi.

"Yes, my father will come on Monday so after that it will be more dangerous Deidara to be a dealer, and even I can't come so often to these meetings."

"This is a problem..." Pein sighed, "so what about your little brother? I heard about Orochimaru, should we take him to our protection?"

"No need to", Itachi told him and bowed his head. Pein was being nice, which was rare.

"But eight years ago... that can't happen again", Konan said sadly.

"It won't happen", Itachi told her.

"How can you be sure?" Pein asked.

"I will protect him", Itachi said and was feeling his patience to fall apart.

"So you're finally going to show some love to your little brother? Eight years ago you clearly failed, you both got almost killed!", Pein raised his voice.

"That was eight years ago! I was only twelve! How can twelve years old boy to fight back when the opponent is a adult man?" Itachi shouted and rushed out of the room.

"Good job, Pein-sama", Kisame said.

"Yeah, un", Deidara rolled his eyes.

"You got him mad, _again_", Sasori said to Pein.

"You really can't handle that boy, dear", Konan scolded him and she told the others to leave the room.

"It's my fault", Pein said.

"You didn't know _his_ plans."

"Sasuke is... he can be... he could be _my_ son... I'm so sorry..."

"Dear, how many times I have to say that I forgive you, Mikoto is, after all, very pretty woman", Konan said and was going to leave the room.

"You're much more beautiful", Pein said and Konan left the room.

* * *

He run, run and run. He tried to look for his brother but he didn't have no idea which bar he had gone. He was feeling so tired, so he tried to go one bar.

"No underage! And why are you half naked?" Guard asked.

"I need to call! To my brother!" Sasuke tried to say but guard only pushed him away.

"Please, I need to call him!" Sasuke made a sad face with baby eyes. Sasuke looked back and saw that man coming. He started to beg the guard to let him in.

"What's the problem there?" Someone shouted from inside.

"Some underage wants to call, but, his half naked and that place is full of gays", he told.

"Let him come, I will take care of him", man told from inside. Sasuke was almost inside the bar when Orochimaru grabbed at Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, but boy is with me", he told to guard. Sasuke started to shake his head and guard noticed it.

"Boss! Can you come here for a bit?" Guard shouted and soon Sasuke saw that orange haired man with a lots of piercings. He took one look to Sasuke and nodded.

"When has this boy started to hang with you, Orochimaru?" Pein asked, "Throw that man out."

Pein told Sasuke to follow him. He leaded him to his office and found some clothes to him.

"Here, put this", Pein told to Sasuke and he was soon wearing tight black T-shirt.

"I need to call", Sasuke asked.

"Wait for a moment, I'll go get you something hot drink, to ran outside like that..." Pein shaked his head and went to downstairs.

"What was that?" Itachi asked as he saw Pein go to get some drink.

"I wanna you to my office, right now", Pein told to Itachi and then those two went back to upstairs.

Pein opened the door and went to sitt his chair and Itachi followed him, that's when he saw young man sitting there. Boy jumped out and hugged Itachi.

"Niisan!"

"What... what is he doing here?" Itachi asked from Pein.

"Tell him, Sasuke", Pein ordered. Sasuke hugged Itachi more harder.

"He came to our house... he tried to... I ran here... I wanted to call you... but that man told me to wait... I didn't know you were here... don't leave me... I was afraid... he is so scary... don't leave me niisan..."

"I will leave you alone, so you can talk, and I will go tell Kisame go to search your house, and Kakuzu and Hidan can go after Orochimaru, they will be very happy", Pein told them and left the room.

Itachi sat on the couch and Sasuke, not breaking the embrace came to sit his lap.

"He didn't hurt you?" Itachi asked and Sasuke shaked his head. Itachi slipped his hand trough Sasuke's hair and kissed his forehead.

"You're still hiding something from me", Itachi said sadly as he gently touched Sasuke's cheek.

"I... I cut myself", Sasuke sobbed. Itachi stirred a little.

"Why?"

"I don't... know, I...", Sasuke was now crying, Itachi kissed his forehead.

"How long you have done that?"

"Today... only today..."

"Are you tired?" Itachi suddenly asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Little..."

Itachi put Sasuke to lay down on couch.

"Sleep here, you're safe here", Itachi told and was going to leave when Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"Stay..." he whispered and Itachi went to sat on couch, then Sasuke crawled on top him.

"Here is most safiest", Sasuke said and fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Review please, you can hate me or love me XD This is shorter than last one, propably, I had writing problems, god I'm tired, I have writed all day and yesterday night... I had some angst day, there was no yaoi... I don't know when I'm going to update next, I have to rest my brains XD It was so difficult to write this 'cause I was already thinking next chapter. XD

Well next chapter's name will be; Parents are back.


	4. Parents and one secret

I'm sorry I haven't updated in almost a week, I needed to sleep and I thought a lot of this chapter. there's little ITASASU, it's real, it's not a dream. I also added my OC there, you can tell me what you think about her, I can kill her... there might be some mistakes of writing but right now I'm too lazy to check :)

I do not own characters, they belong to Kishimoto. This is my first fic so be nice :) and review please

WARNINGS: YAOI, UCHIHACEST,

**Chapter 4: Parents and one secret!**

He was laying in his bed, thinking what had happened yesterday. He couldn't believe himself, he had told Itachi that he had cut himself, now he wanted to do that again, he remembered Orochimaru, what he had done to him almost twice, now he wanted to kill himself. He didn't like it that other people touched him. He remembered what happened before he had left to school, he wanted that, he had admit to himself, finally, that he really loved his brother, more than he should. But then he started to think how Itachi thought about him, his weak little brother, who can't even go to pee without him, that's propably how Itachi thought about him. He had boyfriend, or then Deidara was his whore and what about his gang? Sasuke was sure that orange haired man, who had saved him from Orochimaru, was in that gang. That man had acted calmly but he was scary looking. Sasuke sighed. He was hungry, maybe Itachi had made some food? But Sasuke wasn't on the mood to see his brother. Sasuke sighed again, he had noticed that Itachi came to check on him every hour, but he didn't enter the room, he always stood behind the door and listened if he was in.

Sasuke looked out of window, it had rained since yesterday, nonstop. He sighed.

"Boring..." he mumbled. Then he thought again how he would tell Itachi that he loves him. Then he remembered it. The kiss. They had actually kissed. Sasuke blushed at the memory and then he had asked what had happened eight years ago, Itachi had told him that it was nothing, but that made Sasuke even more curious. He hated that side of him. Sasuke desided two things;

ONE, Itachi will tell him what happened eight years ago.

TWO, he will have Itachi, no matter what.

Sasuke pulled his shirt off and put his favorite pants, tight black leather pants. Now he went downstairs, half naked, and hear someone in the kitchen.

"Niisan, what're you doing?" Sasuke asked when he went to kitchen and saw that Itachi was going to bake.

"I'm baking", Itachi answered and was surprised to hear his brother talking to him, and when he saw him, he had to mentally hit himself.

"I wanna bake too!!" Sasuke shouted and went to look what he could do. Itachi watched him as he went to take the flour.

"Sasuke... are you really okay?" Itachi asked, the boy hadn't spoke to him at all since Friday. Itachi was really worried about Sasuke's mental endurance.

"Yeah, thanks to you", Sasuke smiled but Itachi was still worried.

They nearly done with the muffins they baked, Itachi put them in the stove and Sasuke started to clean. Itachi watched his brother and then they both were suddenly looking each other. Sasuke giggled.

"Niisan... you have flour on your face", Sasuke said giggled more and went to take it off.

"I could have done it by myself", Itachi said and watched his still half naked brother.

"Aren't you cold?" Itachi asked then.

"Hmm... maybe little... can you warm me up?"

Itachi rose up and went to get some shirt to him, "take the muffins out."

Sasuke pouted, _plan B, he can't resist...´_

* * *

When Itachi came downstairs and went to back to kitchen when he saw his little brother, touching himself. His hand was in his pants, moving it up and down, he blushed when he saw that his brother had come back, he moaned and said his brother's name and blushed even more.

Itachi was staring him. He couldn't look away, it was so hot. And that pose he had; one leg was on the chair, his ass was clearly begging someone to touch it and that mouth was making incredible noises.

Sasuke stopped his fun and licked his fingers. He walked towards his brother.

"Nii_chan_..." he said and touched Itachi's ass. They were so close to each other!

"What are you doing Sasuke-_chan_?" Itachi asked as Sasuke touched his lips.

"Kiss me..." Sasuke demanded.

"Why?"

"Niisan, do you love me?"

"Of course I love you, as a brother", that made Sasuke froze, he satt on the ground and puried his face on his hand.

"Do you think that I'm disgusting?" Sasuke asked, Itachi poked his forehead and then Sasuke hugged him.

"You don't leave me, right?" He asked.

_Click_

"What was that?" Sasuke asked terrified, he already thought that Orochimaru would be back, he was already starting to cry, but it was much more worse...

"What are you two doing?" Angry voice asked, brothers quickly broke the hug and rose up to face the man. They stared their father who seemed to shout in a second.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Itachi grabbed his hand and whispered.

"He isn't in the best mood, a lot of happened yesterday, he even asked about eight years ago, he even saw that man..."

"WHAT?!" Fukagu shouted, he didn't care much about the boy but if _that man_ were even near of Sasuke he would kill him, no he would torture him to death 'cause what he had done was unforgivable.

"Sasuke", Fukagu said. Sasuke was startled, his father never called him by his name.

"I'll say this only one time; you are not allowed leave this house without a bodyguard."

"I don't have one", Sasuke said and wondered why he needed a bodyguard, he didn't hear what Itachi had whispered to their father, and wondered what it was.

"Go to your room", his father told him angrily, he knew Sasuke would ask questions at any time. Sasuke obeyed him.

Itachi watched his little brother disappear in his room.

"You were supposed to come home at Monday", Itachi told his father as they sat down.

"Your mother's cousin's daughter is in the hospital, she wanted to go to see her", Fukagu answered.

"Mai-san? What happened?"

"It seems she was in car accident but I don't think it wasn't a accident."

"Who would want her to be dead?"

"I don't know but one officer, Hatake Kakashi, told me that she's propably member of Akatsuki."

Itachi stiffed when he heard Akatsuki, he was lucky that he didn't know what her business was. Itachi thought he would have to call to Pein.

"If she was in the Akatsuki, there are many who wants her to be dead, including their ex-member Orochimaru", Itachi said in business style.

"I heard nobody can't leave that group after they join?"

"Orochimaru betrayed them."

"How do you know so much about them", Fukagu suddenly asked.

"Do you really think that I sitt here and watch over my brother? I listen, I have good friend in the underground world, even though he can betray me anytime, he doesn't even dare to think about that. I know everything about him and after all I'm the eldest son of famous Uchiha Fukagu", Itachi said and made clear he knows everything.

"You're dangerous ally, Itachi", Fukagu said after little silence, "can you know tell me the details, about Orochimaru?"

Itachi glared him and then he made sure Sasuke was in his room.

"You wanna know all details? I'm not sure if I can tell you them, you have to ask from Sasuke, but as I know now Orochimaru has taken interest of Sasuke, again. Yesterday he tried twice to have him, and Orochimaru has told him that something happened eight years ago, if he wanna know what, Sasuke would have to give his body to Orochimaru, but he had tried to make me to tell him. I must say that the boy is curious."

"But one thing I wanna know father, why you're suddenly so worried about Sasuke?"

Fukagu sighed.

"What happened eight years ago, can't happen again."

* * *

The conversation had ended. Itachi went to his bedroom and took his cell phone and called.

"Pein-sama, I have urgent news", Itachi said when he heard that someone picked the phone.

"What is it?"

"My parents came back today so I think you must call Deidara back and my father also knows about Orochimaru and Sasuke and had ordered a bodyguard to him, and Mai-sama is in the hospital, do you know something about it?"

"I got call from Konan about it, I can only think one person who wanna hurt the Uchihca's; Orochimaru. Mai is important to us, he is the president's wife and now police knows that she belongs to Akatsuki. We can be in deap shit soon, I trust in you youngone."

"Thank you, boss. By the way I haven't watched the news yet, has the president, Namikaze Minato, said nothing about it?"

"He only said that she was ex-member of us, I still can't believe that Minato married her... Itachi, you should also get a woman, or boy to yourself", Pein told and laughed.

"It was also a shock to us, and Pein I'm not going to get married in a long time, maybe when the goverment allows the gays go married." Itachi was sarcastic and hang up.

Itachi was laying in his bed when he heard scream from next door. He didn't even bother to rose up when Sasuke rushed in his room.

"Can you even knock?" Itachi asked, he was tired. The clock was already 15pm.

"There was.. a.. big.. spider.."

"Spider??" Itachi raised his eyebrow and rose up, then he put his hands on Sasuke's cheeks.

"Poor Sasu-chan... You are afraid of doctor and then you scream like a girl when you see some little spider, my poor little baby.."

"Stop teasing!" "Are they home?"

"Father left to Hospital, he is going to see Mai-san", Itachi told as Sasuke had wicked smile.

"What are you plotting?" Itachi asked and ran his hand through Sasuke's hair.

"Nothing... Kiss me", Sasuke ordered.

"My my Sasuke, you know I don't like it when younger people orders me..."

Itachi closed the door behind them and throw Sasuke on his bed. Itachi came on top of him and licked his earlobe and bited it, then he whispered.

"Sasuke, soon with these hands I'm gonna make you feel so good, you start begging more and I will do it more harder way, I'm gonna fuck your tight ass while you scream my name, I lick your cock, suck it, and I will be the only one who does those naughty things to you."

Itachi's voice had become husky and Sasuke had blushed, his face was like tomato, he couldn't stand to hear those naughty words, also his cock was already aroused.

Itachi kissed his his lips, gently, then it became more passionate and lust, Sasuke moaned and Itachi was able to attack his mouth. His tongue was everywhere and Sasuke desided to be a naughty boy and he bited Itachi's tongue, not hard but that made Itachi broke the kiss.

"You'll regret that..." Itachi said and put his hand on Sasuke's mouth. He slowly slided his hand on Sasuke's pants, Sasuke tried to struggle against him.

"No, stop it!" Sasuke pushed him off and ran to his room.

He was terrified, he knew he wanted it but he was afraid, so afraid of those touches. Sasuke opened the door and made sure Itachi wasn't there, then he went to lock himself in the bathroom. He crouched down, he knew the razor was there, waiting him...

* * *

Itachi wondered what was going on in Sasuke's mind, the boy had been so desperate to get his attention and now Sasuke had pushed him away, was it his plan? Or was he actually so scared? Itachi didn't know what do with Sasuke, Itachi thought that he should tell Sasuke. Itachi went to downstairs when he heard their parents had come back.

Itachi couldn't believe his eyes, in the doorway was standing his parents and Pein.

"Father, who is he?" Itachi asked as he acted like he didn't knew who the orange haired man was.

"He is friend of Mai-san, Pein-kun", Fukagu answered, Itachi heard that he was really mad.

"I think it's good that if Itachi comes to with us", Mikoto said behind them. Older men nodded. They went to sit in the kitchen, Mikoto started to make dinner.

"So what's going on here", Itachi asked suspiciously. Pein looked at Fukagu and nodded.

"Pein-kun has discovered the true motive of Mai's accident", Fukagu told to Itachi, who raised his eyebrow and then Pein continued to speak.

"Let's say it clearly; Orochimaru wants all Uchiha's to be dead, expect the three of them, that includes Mai, Itachi and Sasuke. This is the first time he had tried to catch Mai, but his plans were crushed 'cause the accident nearly killed her. He had tried to get you, Itachi, once but he failed 'cause his ex-group found out his plans and stopped him but they were little late and Orochimaru was able to... and Orochimaru has now tried to get Sasuke, three times, first time was eight years ago, as same time as you Itachi, and yesterday he tried twice."

There was deep silence.

"As I can tell, you two are in more danger than Mai, and I'm sure Orochimaru's ex-group knows what he's after, but that's something I don't know", Pein talked.

"I don't want that my brother knows all this, he doesn't even remember what happened eight years ago, let's keep it that way, it will only break him, he's already now at breaking point..." Itachi sighed.

"Is Sasuke okay?" Mikoto asked, Itachi knew their mother would be worried.

"It seems he's okay, but mentally he's terrified", Itachi told to them. Mikoto started to cry.

"My fault, it's my fault..." she mumbled and Fukagu embraced her, and glared at Pein.

"Mikoto-san, it's my fault, don't blame yourself, we can always go to test but then we would have to tell Sasuke", Pein said.

"What test?" Itachi was angry, he had never seen Pein like that.

Three adults looked each other and then they nodded.

"Itachi, I know this might come suddenly but there's 50 percent chance that I'm not Sasuke's father", Fukagu told him, Pein had buried his face in his hands and Mikoto was cooking, even though she listened carefully.

"What? You're not Sasuke's father? You're joking right? Are you trying to say mother cheated on you?" Itachi couldn't believe this, he had always thought that his family was a perfect family.

"Itachi..."

"So who can also be Sasuke's father?"

"Me", Pein told to Itachi. Nobody had ever seen Uchiha Itachi that shocked what he was now. Then he really hit Pein.

"You fucking bastard! You have your own wife! So that's why you're so fucking interest of my life, so you could know how's Sasuke! You know what, you just made your deat wish!"

"Itachi-san calm down!"

"I don't! I can't wait when the rest of Akatsuki hears of this! They are gonna hate you!"

Deep silence...

"Son, do you know the Akatsuki?" Fukagu asked, his face was red from anger. Two Akatsuki members were yelling each other when they realized that they might be in deap shit. Then they did one thing what could save them; they rushed out of the house and Itachi quickly drove off.

* * *

Nobody didn't see the boy who was standing on the stairs, looking how his brother ran away...

* * *

AN: REVIEW please!! Thanks to all who has done that!!  
Something terrible will happen I'm so sure about it!  
I'm little happy about this chapter!


	5. Akatsuki

I do not own characters, they belong to Kishimoto. This is my first fic so be nice :) and review please

WARNINGS: YAOI, UCHIHACEST, RAPE, violence.

AN: I must say that there is not going to be Uchiha Madara, he is changed to Uchiha Mai, who is my OC, and Tobi is Tobi.

**Chapter 5: Akatsuki**

"Why you didn't tell me?!" Itachi was still yelling to Pein when they arrived to their hideout. Other members came to big hall, to watch what was going on.

"Itachi, this is why I have told you to calm down", Pein told to him, he wasn't yelling which made Itachi loose his temper even more.

"What's going on?" Kisame asked, Itachi was the only one who dared to yell their boss.

"Fukagu knows that Itachi and I are part of Akatsuki", Pein answered.

"Didn't you go to talk to him, to cover up Mai-sama?" Konan asked.

"Yes, and I said one thing too much", Pein said and closed his eyes, then he headed to his private room.

"You didn't... in front of Itachi?" Konan shaked her head and followed her husband. Itachi gave a death glare to his friends and rushed to his own room.

"Uchiha family is full of secrets, yeah..." Deidara said and Sasori nodded.

"But I wanna know how boss can make Itachi always loose his temper", Kisame said.

"Kisame, you're not thinking about making Itachi mad? You're dead man..."

"I guess we have to start to plan about _that_ mission, Itachi doesn't like this..." Hidan said and everyone went to kitchen and started to talk about next mission.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi was hiding in his room, trying not to cry. He looked at himself, he looked at his hands, everything was gone now. His perfect life would continue as hiding and killing those who didn't pay. His life would continue following their leader. His life would continue without Sasuke, no more seeing him, his smile, his pouting... Itachi sighed, _How did this happen?´  
_He new it was true, that Sasuke could be his half-brother. He started to hate Pein even more. Itachi heard someone knock his door. He saw Pein coming in.

"Have you calmed down?" He asked.

"Hn.."

"We're doing that mission, I hope you're ready. You have to pay your mistakes."

"Yes, Pein-sama", Itachi said and his eyes looked into nothing.

* * *

"Where did my brother go?" Sasuke asked so innocently. His parents were startled to hear Sasuke's voice. Sasuke noticed that they looked worried.

"He went to see Mai-san", Fukagu quickly answered.

"Oh..."

"Dinner is ready, Sasuke", Mikoto said. Sasuke stared the woman in front of him.

"I'm not hungry..." Sasuke mumbled and rushed back to his room. He jumped on his bed and started to cry.

_They are lying to me, mother called me Sasuke, she always calls me Sasuke-chan or Sasu-chan. That man was same man who saved me... Mother cheated? That can't be.. then am I that man's child? I wanna know... why everyone is lying to me! Itachi... where did you go?´_

Sasuke quickly packed his bag and opened his window, he climbed to ladders which were next to his window. He climbed down and headed to town, hoping to find his brother...

Sasuke hoped nobody didn't follow him. He didn't know where his brother used to go so he went to bar where he had seen the orange haired man.

"No underage! Oh.. it's you", guard stopped him.

"Is orange haired man with a lot of piercings here?" Sasuke asked. Guard shaked his head.

"He is manager of this place, but now he's on vacation."

Sasuke sighed and left. He wandered in the town and soon he noticed that he was in the dark alley. There was a man not too far from him. It looked familiar. Man soon noticed him and was going to leave but it looked like man took a better look of Sasuke. Man didn't move but then he ran away and Sasuke followed him. After one corner someone grabbed him and pushed against the wall.

"What are you doing here, otouto?"

"Itachi..." Sasuke said when he realized who the man was.

"Go home!" Itachi yelled and throw Sasuke away from him.

"Niisan? What are you saying?"

Sasuke was scared, why his brother acted like this?

"Go home please..."

"Why?"

"Your parents are worried, please just go home!" Itachi was standing in front of Sasuke and grabbed his arm and pulled him out of way.

**BANG!**

Sasuke blushed when he realized that Itachi was hugging him, but it wasn't same, it felt different. Sasuke felt his chest to wet. Sasuke looked up and saw blood coming from Itachi's mouth.

"Just go home... don't worry.._"_ Itachi whispered. Sasuke couldn't breathe.

"Niisan..."

"It's the leader... please, Sasuke, ran, go home, or where ever you will be safe... I did something that I shouldn't have done, they found out that I really work for father, I loosed my temper, I shouldn't have done, Sasuke, leave me here, I want... you... to... be safe.."

Itachi fell down. He was dead, Sasuke knew it eventhough his heart tried to still believe that Itachi was alive. He started to cry, he gave Itachi one last kiss when he saw three figures standing in the alley, whatching him... Sasuke remembered Itachi's words and ran off, eventhough he hated himself from doing so...

"It went well..." big shadow said.

"Yeah... I hope so" Smaller one said. Third one had couple tears coming down on his cheeks...

* * *

It had been two weeks since Itachi's dead and Sasuke had fallen into depression. Mikoto had went to talk to doctor, eventhough Sasuke had said he was fine. But everyone had noticed it. His school numbers dropped and even his friends had talked to their new school doctor.

Sasuke stared the ceiling, he didn't wanna do anything else, eventhough he should be in the school, but he was tired, tired to live. He couldn't even count how many times he had cut himself, he just wanted to die and go to same place as Itachi. Sasuke thought he was stupid, Itachi had once told him about his gang;  
_"If he ever again tries to hurt you, I will tell my gang to kill him..."_

Sasuke didn't know much about Akatsuki, but it seems that Itachi was really part of that group. Sasuke took his cell phone and dialed a number on it.

It ringed, Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke-kun?" His voice said, he was surprised, Sasuke could hear it.

"I was wondering that can we go somewhere?"

"Eh?"

"Neji... I know what you're thinking..."

"You know, Naruto is worried about you, as we all are.."

"Please don't", couple tears dropped.

"So why did you call?"

"Nothing, I already forgot..."

Sasuke hang up. He listened and heard his mother was cooking, and his father was propably working. He opened his TV and watched the news, eventhough there was always some hints of his brother, he watched them. He loved it, it was like torture. Before the accident he had hated the pain, know he love it. He listened the document, eventhough he was feeling pain in his heart but he also felt pleasure.

"Who was the killer of great Uchiha Itachi?"

"Police haven't found anything big yet, eventhough the police chief has told that Uchiha Itachi was a member a Akatsuki, they have also found another member but haven't been able to catch him."

"What was Uchiha Itachi's part of this group?"

"We believe it was gather information of police force and goverment."

"What about another member?"

"We aren't sure about him, there are hints that he could be their leader."

"What about Uchiha Mai or Orochimaru, they are ex-members of this group, are there any chance that Itachi tried to leave the group?"

"Uchiha Mai was in accident but we don't who caused it, and Orochimaru has told that he hates the group, these two's reasons why they left the group are uncertain. There are some chances that Itachi tried to left the group but his reasons joining it are still uncertain."

"What about Uchiha Itachi personal life?"

"Here's tape what he once said."

TV showed the tape were Itachi talked. It had taken two years ago.

"_I'm going to follow my father's steps and even more higher... womans? No... I don't have time to play with womans, eventhough I admit that I have done that, when I was young and wild... My family? Father has been great example, mother has been like other mother, she takes care of me and my little brother eventhough she's busy with her job, that's why I love my mother. She has never yell to me or my brother, we listened her and followed her everywhere, mother loves to remind me about that (laughs), and my brother, I can say nobody else doesn't have that kind of brother. I have been very close to him, parents have been busy to work so I have raised him..."_

"_You really love him?"_

"_Yeah... he's my only brother"_

At this point Sasuke was panting from pleasure and crying from pain. He had put a cock ring on himself and now he was fucking himself. He loved how the pink dildo was hurting him. He had bought big one, and he didn't prepare himself when he put that dildo on his ass. He took that dildo off and shot it back to his ass, it hit his prostate and also it had hurted like hell. He didn't do that long and then he put a butt plug. It was a vibrated one and Sasuke put a timer on. He dressed his pants when he felt pleasure that hit his prostate. His pants were tight so butt plug weren't going to drop off but he was so aroused that his cock didn't fit in. He removed his pants when he felt it again, god he was going to come soon. He set the vibrator go on in every five second. He removed the cock ring and started to jack off.

"I need you Itachi..." Sasuke whispered after he had come to his hand. He took the butt plug off and quickly cleaned his room and then he dressed up.

He went to downstairs and saw his mother cleaning the kitchen, living room was empty, so his father was really working on this hour.

"There's food in the fridge, eat it when you want", Mikoto said when she noticed Sasuke had come downstairs.

Sasuke heard her, but pretended not to listen her. He opened the main door and locked it behind him. He took his bike and headed to city.

* * *

After couple ten minutes biking, Sasuke heard familiar laugh, _Naruto´_ he thought and wondered if he should go there but desided not to. He went to market place and sat on the bench. He watched people, someone were drunk, another was using drug. Someone came to sitt next to him but that person soon left. Sasuke felt another urge to kill himself. He had tried, but always something went wrong. He tried to hang himself but the rope had broken, he had wondered the reason for a long time. He tried to drown himself but his mother had interrupted him. He had cut himself many times but that was only to feel pain and pleasure. But now he was sure he was going to die. He had some extra strong painkillers in his pocket. He had always wondered what would happen to his mother. Sasuke started to watch other people when he noticed that five men went to dark alley and soon another four followed them. Sasuke thought it was suspicious so he followed them.

"What is it boss? Suddenly call everyone here..." A fishy voice asked.

"Police is in our tracks", woman's voice said, "they got Deidara."

Sasuke heard some whispering and was shocked to hear name Deidara. He was sure it was the same boy who had come to their house. Sasuke felt suddenly very jealous.

"When the police had caught him, he had luckily sold all drugs and he had hide the money, like he always has and Kakuzu went to take those moneys, like always. But Deidara had our clothes so that's why they now know that he's part of our group", that woman's voice said.

"Fuck, we're in trouble now..."

"Shut up, Hidan", Kakuzu said, "will he tell the police?"

"I'm sure Deidara would die before he would sold us out", new voice said.

"But we can't forget Uchiha Fukagu..."

"He won't do anything, Deidara will make sure off it", Sasuke was now sure that this woman was their leader. Sasuke was so concentrated to listen them that he didn't notice that man. Man quickly put his hand around Sasuke's mouth, who tried to escape but man knocked him out.

"What is it Zetsu?" Pein asked.

"I found this little one listening us", he said and throw Sasuke on the ground. Woman looked at unconscious Sasuke. She smiled.

"I got a good idea", she laughed, "wake him up, Pein."

Pein looked at her, he wondered what was she thinking.

"He'll see you and us."

"No, he won't, he already heard us, I can make use of that but first... young one, I want you to find this boy's friends, threaten them, make them go to police."

"They will see me..." young man said from the shadows. Woman laughed.

"If you can do your job, they won't see you."

Man gave her a glare from the shadows and left. Woman laughed, she was so enjoying this.

"Leader, what are you planning?" Pein asked as the woman climbed up to sit in the shadows, looking powerful. Other gathered around her and Pein carried Sasuke middle of them and woke him up.

Sasuke was startled when he felt hands on his shoulders. He was afraid, he was sure they would kill him. He desided to face his dead and opened his eyes and saw Pein, eventhough he still didn't know man's name.

"Long time no see, Sasuke. I'm not sure have introduced myself to you but my name is Pein, right hand of our leader", he said and pointed that woman, but Sasuke couldn't see her face. He looked around and saw seven other members but he was sure that one had disappeared.

"Are you the one who killed my brother?" Sasuke glared at the woman who started to laugh.

"Maybe, maybe not..." She answered.

"Morning is coming..." Zetsu said and after that they heard a police car.

"It seems the boy did it", Woman said, "bind his hands."

Kisame grabbed boy's hands and binded him. Sasuke tried to shout.

"Shut up! We're gonna set you free but we'll do trade-off first. Pein, I leave this to you and I believe you know what I want you to do. Hidan I need you for plan B if something goes wrong."

Pein nodded and tall blue haired man grabbed Sasuke and guided him to walk but the man was holding his hand so he couldn't escape. Sasuke was able to see gray haired man disappear with the leader.

They walked to market place, when another member yelled.

"We're Akatsuki! Bring the police here or otherwise our hostage will die!"

They didn't wait for long when ten police car showed up. They were ready to shoot when Pein grabbed Sasuke and made sure the police realized who the boy was.

"We're being nice here... so I want you to bring my underling here and you will get this boy. Otherwise this boy will die and trust me we already killed his older brother Uchiha Itachi who tried to betray us", Pein told them. Sasuke was shocked. So these guys really killed his brother.

Police was shocked of sudden information. One called to headquarters and told to bring their hostage and another called to their chief. Meanwhile couple police tried to give a time to commando unit to surround them.

"Are you the leader of Akatsuki?" Police asked.

"Yeah..." Pein sat on the bench and ordered Sasuke to sit next to him. This man was dangerous!

"What was the reason why you killed Uchiha Itachi?" Other police asked. Pein looked around him; there was a lots of a bystanders. He saw another police car coming and saw Deidara step out of car.

"Dad!" Sasuke shouted when he saw his father, Pein grabbed his arm and took a gun from his pocket. They were now completly surrounded by police and the trade-off was soon done.

"Well well well, you have exceeded yourself, Pein-sama", sneaky voice said and everyone saw that snake bastard. Sasuke jumped and grabbed Pein's arm.

"Sasuke-kun, did they lie to you? Do you wanna know truth?" Orochimaru said. Pein looked at the boy who was shaking.

"This time your older brother isn't protecting you... I wonder who's gonna do that now?"

* * *

Police was shocked, in front of them was Akatsuki and Orochimaru who had killed about ten child and raped them. These guys were really dangerous.

They didn't notice a woman on the roof with two man.

"Maybe we should help them", woman wondered.

"Kill that pedofile, Itachi."

* * *

AN: Review please! This is the longest chapter I have made this far. I'm sorry about how things are going but things will soon going to be okay.  
There was no YAOI, SORRY!! This chapter was little messy 'cause everything was little messy. I had little ANGST day so chapter is like that.  
This fic will be about 10 chapters long

NEXT: I missed you


	6. I missed you!

I do not own characters, they belong to Kishimoto. This is my first fic so be nice :) and review please

WARNINGS: YAOI, UCHIHACEST, RAPE, violence.

**Chapter 6: I missed you**

Her black eyes watched everything what was going on under her, she crossed her hands and was acting little childish. Things were going just like she hoped. She giggled and man behind her shivered. She put her hand trough her hair and rolled it around her finger. She looked at the man behind him.

"What is it Hidan?" She asked.

"Leader, if I would have to choose between you, Pein or Orochimaru, I would say that you're the most scariest", Hidan said. Woman sighed.

"You don't even know how scary I can be..." She answered and gave him death glared.

"Why did you say something like that?" She then asked, she loved to ask everything, it made other people feel weak. She had her own ways to do things, and she definitely didn't like to be compared to others.

"Orochimaru uses other people never himself, he wants to be safe, Pein also uses others but if there's need for more people he will step in but you, you gather everyone, treat them equally and make sure your plans will go right..."

"Are you trying to say I'm nice?"

"No, sometimes but you can be mean..."

"Hidan... you sound like you're in love", woman turned her head to look away. She hated the thing like _love_... it only brings troubles...

She looked carefully the fight.

"Leader, what are your plans?" Hidan asked and woman giggled.

_-Flashback-_

"_Are we really going to carry out your plans?" Pein asked._

"_We'll kill that man... can you forgive him?" Woman answered._

"_No, he did three unforgivable things."_

"_Good. I trust in you Pein, I don't want you to betray me... I believe you want to revenge your previous leader's death and what he did to my family and his betrayal isn't something we can just look."_

_-End of flashback- _

* * *

"Your dear brother isn't protecting you anymore, he must hate you, it's your fault that he's dead", Orochimaru tried to manipulate Sasuke who was still hiding behind Pein.

Pein didn't wanna 'cause ruckus but there was also bystanders, they might go in panic and Pein was worried about Deidara who was still in the hands of police. He knew that the police might shoot them and he wondered what was leader's plans. He couldn't do anything, if he were to take his phone from his pocket someone might shoot him. He was in deep shit!

"Tobi, Konan and Zetsu, fall back", he ordered.

"But Tobi is a good boy!!" Tobi said but Zetsu dragged him away.

"Be careful", Konan said and they ran away and then their chase began as couple police cars went to follow them. Now, Pein had to worry about Sasuke.

"Don't listen him, can you trust me for a moment?" Pein asked and Sasuke glared him.

"Apparently not, but I want you to go get Deidara here and then you ran to the police, I will make sure police knows that I kill you if they don't give up Deidara, but of course that's the thing I can't really do, leader will get mad and I will be also dead before I can say Akatsuki", Pein whispered to Sasuke and let his hands go free.

"It's a long way..." Sasuke mumbled and Pein shot in the air. A man screamed.

"Pein-sama, are these your strongest underlings?" Orochimaru said as he had broked Kisame's hand, and Kakuzu was lying on the ground, apparently he had hit his head on the ground and now Orochimaru was strangling Sasori.

"..." Pein was silent and Sasuke was terrified. He didn't know Orochimaru was that strong and he had thought that Akatsuki was full of strong guys. Orochimaru was walking towards Sasuke, dragging Sasori behind him.

Police couldn't do anything. They could shoot Orochimaru but they thought about Sasuke's safety. They could only watch how Orochimaru tried to get past of Pein.

"Why do you protect the boy?" Orochimaru asked and he took Sasori's katana and tried to hit Pein.

"Run, idiot!" Pein shouted and shoved Sasuke, but when he had done that, he had to look behind and Orochimaru was able to hit him.

Sasuke looked how Pein slowly fell on the ground. Orochimaru had finally got Sasuke, who was so afraid that couldn't move. He touched his cheeks and wiped his tears away.

"If you touch my brother ever again I'll drag you out of hell and kill you again", cold voice said, it was loud to be heard in the middle of full ruckus and panic. Eventhough Sasuke didn't saw him, he knew who it was. As well as did the man who slowly turned around to see him.

"Itachi..." He said with disgust. Sasuke shivered as he heard that name. Sasuke looked around and saw every Akatsuki members standing. Orochimaru grabbed at Sasuke's hair.

"Orochimaru, did you really think that you could kill my underlings that easily? Itachi, I'll leave this man to you", Pein ordered and they were now walking towards police, leaving three men to fight.

* * *

Police was shocked, _So this is a Akatsuki...´_ they thought.

"Deidara, we're leaving", Pein told and blonde boy bited his lip not to ran to him. He had been so worried. Police chief and Pein stared each other for a while. Chief allowed Deidara go.

"I never thought you would be leader of Akatsuki", Fukagu said. Pein didn't say word but then he noticed that yellow haired man and next to him were couple bodyguards.

"President, you know that your wife can be very scary sometimes", Pein said to him.

"I know that, Pein-san", he answered, "where is she?"

Pein smiled and pointed the roof. They saw two figures standing there.

"I see... was this yours or hers plan?"

"Both, everything went as she planned, if you would excuse us, we would want to go treat our wounds", Pein said and bowed. Sasori stared at the man.

"Namikaze Minato, if you ever hurt her, we will take your life", he said blankly.

"If you love your leader that much, I can't even dream of hurting her", Namikaze Minato said and Sasori smiled and then red haired man followed his friends, Deidara by his side.

* * *

"We should also leave, Hidan", woman said and rose up.

"Yes, _Mai-dono_", Hidan grinned and they both looked down where Itachi and Orochimaru were fighting. Mai suddenly remembered something.

_-Flashback-_

_Teenage girl watched two young boys were playing tag with little older boy. They were laughing and girl couldn't help it and also laughed._

"_It would be much funnier if you also played with them", voice said and girl turned around to see bright yellow hair and smiling face. It was the same face as one of the young boys._

"_Min-chan!" Girl shouted, one boy noticed him and ran towards him._

"_Dad!!" He shouted._

"_Let's go Naruto, Mai-chan, you should take other boys home, let's eat when you come back", girl watched how two blonde boys disappeared into car. Young boy's mother had died long time ago and Naruto didn't remember his mother. Couple tears fell from her eyes._

"_What is it neechan?" Cute little boy asked, girl couldn't help it._

"_They're lucky tears", girl said and messed boy's raven coloured hair. _

"_Your father must be waiting you", girl said to the boys and they walked towards home, holding each others hands. Girl saw how little one looked behind all the time._

"_What is it, Sasuke-chan?" Girl asked and also looked behind. They saw much older man standing behind them._

"_We saw him yesterday", other boy said. Girl watched the man carefully, as she looked the man it felt like someone strangled her._

"_Itachi, take Sasuke and run, don't look back", girl said. Man walked towards them._

"_Neesan!" Both boys shouted and older one grabbed the little one and they started to run._

_It was last time when two boys saw their sister for a very long time..._

_-End of flashback-_

* * *

They were both bleeding and panting. Orochimaru was still holding Sasuke who tried to struggle but Sasuke himself was tired, he hadn't slept for all night. He was happy to see Itachi but something had changed. Itachi was staring at Orochimaru, he so wanted to kill that man. They both had katana's and you couldn't say which one was better, they were equal to each other. Orochimaru was able to scratch Itachi's hand who back off little. Orochimaru licked his lips and was going to attack him but Sasuke grabbed his arm and kissed him. Itachi's jaw almost dropped from a shock but he realized that his chance was there and he cut Orochimaru's heart.

Sasuke broke the disgusting kiss and looked at the katana. Then Sasuke finally looked at Itachi's eyes, he couldn't believe his eyes. Sasuke saw how Itachi reached his blood stained hand towards him.

"Come on", Itachi said and then they started to run away from the police. They were holding hands.

"Niisan..." Sasuke said after they had ran a while. Itachi turned to see his little brother who was tired.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry", Itachi said and hugged his brother.

"You're alive", Sasuke cried.

"I was never dead, it was a fake, I wasn't able to move around until everyone thought that I was dead but leader first thought that it would be better if I don't appear in front you ever again but today's things... leader actually knew that Orochimaru would come so she ordered me to kill him", Itachi quickly explained. Sasuke just stared his brother, that face... Sasuke touched his cheeks and lips.

"I missed you, I already thought that I would die!" Sasuke pouted.

"I'm sorry that you had to went trough that", Itachi said and licked Sasuke's fingers.

"As long as you are with me", Sasuke said and kissed his brother.

Itachi gently pushed him towards the wall, still kissing his brother. Sasuke wrapped his hands around Itachi's neck and opened his mouth that Itachi could kiss him more deeper. Itachi slided one hand under Sasuke's shirt and touched his nippled. Sasuke moaned and Itachi kissed his neck.

"Nii_chan_.." Sasuke was moaning and he felt very aroused.

"Don't call me that", Itachi bited his right nipple and started to lick his stomach.

"Why, nii_chan_?"

Itachi didn't answer but he pushed his hips forward and he knew Sasuke liked it 'cause he had blushed as he felt their cocks touching eventhough they still had clothes on. They were going to strip themself when they heard laughing.

"You have to wait little, police is coming this way", woman said and Sasuke recognized the voice but Itachi didn't care and he bited at Sasuke's nipple. A loud moan escaped from his mouth and Sasuke blushed even more when he realized that there was someone else in the alley.

"Itachi, I'm not going to save your ass anymore", woman said and Itachi touched Sasuke's cheek.

"I'll call you tomorrow", he said and kissed Sasuke.

"You're going to leave?" Sasuke asked, _No! He can't leave me, not again, niisan...´_

"Sasuke, your brother is part of Akatsuki, he can't leave normal life anymore as none of us can. You'll meet your brother tomorrow. Itachi always keeps his words, he has never betrayed us", woman said. Sasuke looked sadly at his brother.

"I trust in you otouto", Itachi said, "I'll call you."

Then they left, Sasuke soon heard some dogs barging and knew that his father was there. He sat on the ground and waited, now he felt how tired he was. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"_He's here! Hey, we found him!"_

Two dark figures watched how police found Sasuke.

"Mai-san? I guess that went just like you planned?" Itachi asked.

"Yup, you were able to kill our strongest enemy", Mai answered.

"What about your another plan?" Itachi asked and looked at the woman.

"It will be done,_ otouto_."

"I understand, _neesan_..."

* * *

AN: Review please! You don't know how I tried to make this longer but it just didn't work... so this is little shorter. and I really suck at writing fighting scene, it would have been easy if they were ninja's but they just otherwise crazy humans...  
YAY! Itachi is alive and little of their past are revealed :) if you read it very carefully you understand the hints :)  
there was little ItaSasu :) I think this is going to be little longer that 10 chapters ;)

Did you review?


	7. Special time

BIG thanks to UchijaJIS and Kaline Reine; I love you guys :) You were big help :) and thanks to everyone else who has reviewed :D

and still all characters belongs to Kishimoto.

WARNINGS: YAOI, UCHIHACEST, ITASASU

**Chapter 7: Special time**

They walked inside the warehouse and everyone was waiting them. Warehouse had only couple small window and it was three floor big. In the first floor was big kitchen and livingroom and in upstairs was everyone's bedroom. It was their hideout and home. Nobody couldn't believe that dangerous Akatsuki were living in the warehouse. Woman remembered the time when she had came there first time;

"_Uncle...this is a warehouse.." she said and started to laugh and his uncle glared at her. Little girl ran to kitchen were she saw first time Pein and Konan. She stared the strange orange haired man and her uncle scolded her for staring. After day and day, she always tried to find the door which leaded to this warehouse, but she never found it... Her uncle had told her that she will never find it, unless uncle will tell her how..._

* * *

There was blood here and there and people looked little tired except long blonde haired boy, Deidara but he was afraid what his boss would say to him 'cause he had been caught. He watched carefully as Mai and Itachi came to kitchen.

"Sorry, things went little..." Mai said eventhough her gang wasn't badly wounded; Deidara, Hidan, Konan, Tobi and Zetsu were okay and they were now treating the wounded ones. Pein had wound in his stomach and was still bleeding, he was always acting so cool. Sasori had bruises in his legs and neck. Kisame had broken arm and Kakuzu had terrible headache. Itachi had some wound in his chest and arms.

"Is there some food?" Mai asked, she had desided to act calmly and not to shout to Deidara. She wanted to but right now wasn't time to yell how things went wrong, eventhough most went just like she had planned.

"Kisame has a broken arm, and we have been busy ever since we came here", Konan answered. Mai somehow envied this woman. So calm in every situation and Mai knew that everyone loved her. Konan never shouted and she was the only one who could control her and Pein. Which sometimes made Mai angry. She sighed and went to her office.

Deidara watched how Mai disappeared in her office, he felt how his fear disappeared and then he went to check Itachi, who sat on the couch, Deidara took Itachi's shirt off and saw somewhat big wound in his shoulder. Deidara started to treat it. Deidara touched Itachi's neck, he just wanted to touch him. He knew that Itachi didn't have feelings towards him, he was only Itachi's whore. Just like Sasuke had said. It really broke Deidara's heart. He then touched Itachi's cheek.

"You didn't tell them?" Itachi asked and Deidara quickly pulled his hand away and continued treating his wound.

"No, I didn't say anything..."

"Dei-chan..." Itachi said as he touched Deidara's lips, "let's go to my room."

Deidara was little shocked as Itachi leaded him to his room. He knew what could happen. He would be Itachi's whore but he was too afraid to say something. He only knew that he would have to obey him. He laid down on the bed and Itachi gave gentle kiss on his lips. Deidara was little shocked 'cause last time was rough and now Itachi was doing everything gently. Itachi softly touched younger man's stomach and lifted his shirt up that he could play with his nipples.

"Stop..." Deidara whined as Itachi kissed his nipple.

"Why?" Itachi bited Deidara's nipple and he moaned. Deidara felt his mouth was very dry.

"Your wounds.." Deidara said and their eyes met and Deidara quickly looked away. Itachi smirked.

"They aren't that bad", he said and kissed him again. Itachi slowly removed Deidara's pants and now the younger one was wearing his boxers and Itachi was able to see his erection. Itachi touched it, nothing else and Deidara whined. Itachi was going to suck it when he remembered his promise. Itachi sighed and pulled away from Deidara who looked confused.

"What is it?" He asked and kissed Itachi's neck.

"Nothing..." Itachi said and left the room.

He went to downstairs but there was nobody in there. He went to make something to eat when he noticed that office's door was open. He went to close it but saw so familiar figure sleeping there. He went look closer but then he saw that it was their leader. He pulled the blanket over her and sat next to her. Itachi touched her cheek and she turned to sleep on her back _`You have no idea how much you resemble him... neesan...´_

Itachi put his hand around her neck. He didn't know why he did it. He slowly put strength in his fimgers.

_`It would have been best for everyone if you were dead...´_

"What are you doing?" Cold voice asked from the shadows. Itachi glared at him and rose up.

"Nothing, Pein-sama."

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes and saw white ceiling and wondered where he was. It was white room, some blue stripes, one flower was on the table next to him. Couple brown chairs. He heard some talking. He tried to rose up but his hands were binded. He wondered why and saw his scars. He sighed and tried to shout someone but his voice couldn't come out. He moved his hands so someone could hear that he was awake. He didn't have to wait long when he saw one nurse and his parents come in.

"The test result was positive", nurse said but Sasuke didn't understand her.

"What test?" He whispered.

"Sasuke-chan... We wanted to do a paternity test and it said that Fukagu is your father", his mother told slowly to him. Sasuke eyes wide open.

"Itachi? Where is he?" He suddenly asked and looked at his father who sighed.

"Sasuke... He's a criminal now, a dangerous one. You can't see him."

Sasuke stared his father. He couldn't believe him.

"Go away..."

"Sasuke-chan..." his mother tried to say but Sasuke yelled more and nurse chased his parents away.

"Do you wanna talk about something?" Nurse asked, but Sasuke didn't answer to her.

"Why did you cut?" She asked and now Sasuke turned his head not look at her. He didn't want that someone saw him crying.

"Where's my phone?" He asked.

"Your father took it."

* * *

Now Sasuke was all alone in that white room, which he hated. He had many questions but the person who he wanted to be there, wasn't there. Sasuke thought about his brother, how they had kissed in the alley. How they had kissed in Itachi's room, how they nearly had sex. Sasuke wanted to feel Itachi's smooth hand around his cock and how Itachi's beautiful mouth would suck him. He wanted to touch Itachi's big cock, he wanted to feel that cock inside him. He was aroused but he couldn't do anything 'cause his hands were binded down. Stupid nurses... then he realized that it was a hospital, doctors. A doctor must have done some tests, he wasn't even wearing his own clothes. He started to panic, but again he cursed those nurses who had binded him. He heard someone knock the door. Sasuke watched how the door opened and one man came in. He was wearing a black outfit and his black ponytail hair caught Sasuke's attention.

"Niisan..."

Itachi looked at his little brother and carefully closed the door behind him.

"If someone comes, knock three times and keep them out of here", he said to someone. Itachi and Sasuke stared at each other. Sasuke blushed first and turned his head away.

"You know... you look awfully hot like that", Itachi said and took his jacket off. Itachi released Sasuke's hands who quickly rose up and hugged him.

"You were supposed to call", Sasuke whined but Itachi poked his forehead. Sasuke sat on the bed and Itachi stood in front of him. Sasuke hugged him again. Itachi touched Sasuke's soft cheek and he slided his hand through his messy hair.

"How can I make it up to you?" Itachi smirked and kissed his little brother

"You can do all those things what you said you would do to me", Sasuke said against Itachi's lips and Itachi gave him very passionate kiss.

"Like what?" Itachi asked, "tell me exactly how you want me to pleasure you."

Sasuke's face was very red now and he pouted when Itachi's lips went away but Sasuke soon felt those hot lips against his necks, sucking his skin, marking him.

"I don't know how..." Sasuke mumbled and Itachi smirked.

"I'll slowly put my hand on your thigh, then I'll slowly put it around your aroused cock. Then I grab it, maybe pump it little, that will make you even more harder. Then I'll put your aroused cock in my mouth and I'll lick the tip of it. It will taste salty. Then I lick it with my tongue, everywhere, with other hand I'll tease your balls. Then I'll take your hot cock in my mouth and I start moving..up and down... slowly licking and biting your cock. At this point you will start moving your hips but I will put my hands around your hip. Then I'll start moving faster and you're begging my name, you want more..." Itachi whispered to Sasuke who was so aroused of these words. Itachi rose up and undressed his little brother.

"Do not scream", Itachi told to naked Sasuke, "on your hands and knees."

Sasuke did as was told, he turned his head to look at his brother but to his disappointment he was still wearing clothes. Sasuke pouted.

"What is it?" Itachi asked as he saw Sasuke's pouting face.

"You're still wearing your clothes", he answered, but Itachi put three fingers inside his mouth.

"Suck them", Itachi ordered and Sasuke obeyed him. Sasuke felt his erection growing, he almost bited Itachi's fingers as Itachi's other hand grabbed his cock. Sasuke started to moan as Itachi played with his cock and balls. Then Itachi pulled his both hands away and Sasuke turned to look what he was doing. He felt one cold hand on his cheek and one wet finger was on his entrance.

"This might hurt", Itachi said and looked at his brother.

"No.. I have done it before..." Sasuke blushed and bited his lip as Itachi put one finger inside.

"You what?" Itachi was little mad that someone else had taken his little brother's virginity. He moved his finger inside Sasuke and inserted second finger and madly stretched him more.

"No... ah.. I have done it.. Ah.. by myself and I... ah, oh god... I thought about you..."

Itachi removed his fingers and started to open his pants. It almost hurting to wear pants, he was very aroused. Itachi wondered that has he ever been this aroused before he started to fuck someone in the ass. He loved those forbidden things. He had fucked married women sometimes they were married men and now he was goign to fuck his little brother. Itachi saw his brother looking at him again. And Itachi liked it even more as Sasuke saw how big he was.

"You're huge... and I thought that dildo I bought was huge..." Sasuke pouted again and moved little like that Itachi had good view of his ass. Sasuke felt something wet at this entrance. He knew Itachi was waiting him to say something but he wasn't able to say anything. Sasuke wanted to feel Itachi's marvelous cock inside him so much that his voice had gone. Itachi, himself couldn't wait little longer and then he pushed his cock inside of Sasuke.

Sasuke started to pant heavily. It had hurted but he knew that the pain would soon drop and then it would be full of pleasure.

"Relax", Itachi said, his cock was hurting as Sasuke wasn't relaxing his ass muscles.

"Fuck", Sasuke said and Itachi slowly pulled out and slammed his marvelous cock back to inside Sasuke who throw his head back and took a little look at his brother. Sasuke licked his lips as he saw how hot Itachi was and Itachi noticed Sasuke licking his cute strawberry lips, which made him thrust more often and harder.

"Ah.. niichan.. more.." Sasuke moaned as Itachi moved. Then Itachi suddenly made couple fast and hard thrust and Sasuke moaned loudly as Itachi hit his prostate.

"Touch yourself", Itachi voice was husky and Sasuke grabbed his cock and started to pump it in same pace as Itachi. Sasuke soon felt his orgasm was soon coming.

"Niichan.. AH!... I'm coming... niichan!!" Sasuke shouted and Itachi thrusted very hard and he knew they were both close. He fastened his pace, he had never had this hot sex. Very hot sixteen years old boy was under him and was jacking off while Itachi himself was having so much fun with his ass.

"Itachi, more harder! Harder, more, more!" Sasuke shouted and Itachi almost pulled out and slammed back very hard, hitting Sasuke's prostate which made him come. And Itachi came soon after him.

Itachi slowly pulled out of Sasuke little reddish ass and put his cock inside his pants. Then he looked at Sasuke who was still panting in the bed, his cum was all over his stomach and bed.

"If you're not going to clean yourself, I'm gonna fuck you again", Itachi said and Sasuke slowly rose up from the bed and went to shower, he was lucky that there was a shower in his room. Sasuke slowly opened the shower and he felt very tired. He couldn't believe what they had just done. He quickly cleaned his stomach, blushing for unknown reason. He dressed his clothes and went back to his brother, who sat on the chair. Sasuke reached his hand towards his brother, touching his cheek and those soft lips.

"I love you, niisan", Sasuke said and blushed.

"Eh?"

Sasuke was surprised. He thought his brother would feel the same way, after all, they just had sex. Sasuke took his hand away from him but then Itachi said something which made Sasuke feel unsure.

"I know you do... but don't say it, we're brothers. And brothers shouldn't love each other. Other people think it's disgusting. So you must understand."

There was a deep silence between them, only three knock on the door broke it. Itachi quickly rose up and opened the door.

"We have to get out here, someone saw you coming in.. " Blonde boy said and Sasuke felt suddenly very jealous and then he blushed when he realized that Deidara had been all the time behind the door. Itachi looked at his little brother.

"I have to leave you again", Itachi said and Sasuke felt something in his heart.

"It seems so", Sasuke whispered and Itachi gave him passionate kiss. Then Sasuke watched how Itachi disappeared, he felt very lonely again. Alone, Sasuke didn't like that feeling. He wanted to be next to him and have most incredible sex with his brother. He already longed his touches and he wanted so badly that Itachi would suck him off and then Sasuke wanted to do the same to his brother. But he also wondered why he couldn't say _I love you_ when they're alone.

Sasuke slowly went back to bed and he noticed that it was still warm. He looked at the blue sky, and all his worries flew away. He only knew that he loved his brother so much and couldn't wait when he was able to see his love again.

* * *

AN: Finally :D Please review :) And now they finally had their short moment XD two chapters left :D then I'll start writing new ItaSasu fic, Deathly love ;)


	8. This is my nightmare

I do not own characters, they belong to Kishimoto.

WARNINGS: YAOI, UCHIHACEST, RAPE, violence.

And I don't know why this site do this but those 3 in the story are supposed to mean heart ;)

* * *

**Chapter 8: This is my nightmare**

He slowly opened his eyes and stared the white ceiling. He slowly started to remember what had happened. Why was he in hospital in the first place. He remembered how he secretly had listened what Akatsuki planned, then they had caught him and in a second he was a hostage and then Orochimaru had appeared and tried to take him away but then his older brother had come to save him. He couldn't think when was the last time he felt so happy that he saw his brother alive. Then Itachi had killed Orochimaru and they had ran to dark alley where they shared a hot kiss. Sasuke blushed at the memory. Then he remembered how he had woke up in the hospital bed and his father had told him that Itachi was dangerous criminal. Couple tears fell down on his cheeks. He shaked his head and quickly sat up when he realized what he had done with his older brother.

He could remember all hot touches, every loud and sexy moans, every single pleasurable thrusts Itachi had made. He remembered the feeling what he had when he had cum. And that wet feeling when Itachi had cum inside him. He longed those things...

Sasuke turned his head and looked out of the window, it was early in the morning. Sasuke sighed and wondered when he was able to go home. He heard the door open and nurse came in.

"I see my coworkers didn't put the bandages to you", nurse said. Sasuke was still looking out of the window. He sighed again, he was so bored. He just hoped he would get quickly out of the hospital.

"You have meeting with a doctor in ten minutes", nurse said and she finally got his attention. The word doctor hit painfully his brains and heart.

"No", Sasuke mumbled and rose up, "I won't go."

Nurse came little closer but Sasuke didn't allow her to come closer.

"It's only some talking", nurse said. This time Sasuke started to yell how he won't go to meet some stupid doctor and how he hates those useles doctors. But the nurse didn't like that the patient shouted. She called some help and soon two other nurses and one doctor came.

Sasuke felt hurt when he saw how the nurse called backup. He was sitting in the corner, holding his knees and he had buried his face. He heard more talking and knew there was more people.

"Did he calm down?" Male voice asked.

"I'm not sure..." nurse said.

Sasuke felt how someone bigger crouched down, and he was able to see big hands and long white coat; doctor. Sasuke stiffed and tried to back off but the walls didn't allow that. He grabbed his legs.

"We know your brother visited here last night", doctor said calmly. Sasuke hugged his legs more deeply, hoping that the doctor would leave him alone.

"Did he do something? Like something what made you upset?"

"No... he just came to check that I'm alright", Sasuke whispered. Doctor was little happy that he was able to hear some answer from the boy.

"Did he say something to you?"

"Nothing important... when can I go home?" Sasuke suddenly asked and raised his head and looked at the doctor who was surprised to see how innocent he looked.

"I have to do some checkups and one test", doctor answered and saw how Sasuke quickly rose up.

"No..."

"Sasuke-kun", doctor said and tried to grab his hand and making him calm down.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Sasuke tried to struggle away from the doctor.

"No... don't.. help me.. niisan.. help me.." Sasuke mumbled and sat back in the corner, but the doctor was still holding his hand.

"Let go... don't hurt... go away... I wanna go home.. it hurts... so much... don't touch..."

Doctor slowly let go off his hand and guided two nurses to follow him. They went to talk to behind the door.

"Miss, can you get his parents, they're waiting in the hall."

* * *

He didn't have to wait for long when he saw his patient's parents come. Doctor saw how worried woman was and her husband tried to stay calm.

"I know this isn't right place talk about patient but I will ask couple questions."

Sasuke's parents nodded and one of the nurses tried to keep his mother calm, while other made sure Sasuke was alright.

"Does Sasuke have some fears?" Doctor asked.

"Well, he's afraid of... dark, spiders and doctors", Mikoto slowly answered.

"Why he's afraid of doctors? Just while ago, he was afraid when I touched his hand, he mumbled something about pain and he wanted his brother to help him."

Sasuke's parents looked at each other.

"You have to ask from Sasuke himself", Fukagu said. Doctor gave little nod.

"Well I would like to do some tests, if he isn't mentally stable, we have to think his medication."

"What makes you think my son isn't mentally stable?" Fukagu asked, he was little angry.

"Well, you already know about those cuts. You don't cut your wrist just for fun. There's always reason behind it. And he seemed to be very scared of something."

* * *

In the corner Sasuke tried to listen them, but he could only hear some words. He also noticed that one nurse watched him. He hugged his legs again and buried his face and fell on his thoughts. He wanted to go home, he wanted to disappear, like his brother. He really wanted to go with him eventhough he didn't know much of his group. He just wanted to be with him, love him. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone was in front of him. He raised his head and saw his mother. He saw how worried she was and Sasuke suddenly hugged her.

Sasuke felt one arm on his head and another on his back. He hated himself, right now he could only think how weak he was, hugging his mother and crying. He didn't even know why he cried. When was the last time he had cried in his mother's arms? It was propably long time ago. He couldn't stop crying, the tears just fell down on his cheeks and Mikoto's shirt got wet.

"Everything is okay now... I will be here while doctor does some test. You will just have to answer what you see in picture", Mikoto told him. Sasuke slowly raised his head.

"I wanna go home", Sasuke said when doctor came in. Sasuke stared the older man who sat on the chair and told to Sasuke also sit down on the chair.

For a half hour, Sasuke told to doctor what he saw in pictures. Black stain, man who had killed someone, human staring at him. Doctor finally sighed.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you feeling right now?"

Sasuke didn't know what to answer. He couldn't say he wanted his brother back and he felt very lonely without him. There was no way he could say that.

"I... feel hurt, lonely...disgusting."

"Can you tell me more about it?" Doctor asked but Sasuke shaked his head and looked down.

"When did you start cutting?"

"Couple weeks ago, I guess... I don't remember... but after my brother's dead, I..." Sasuke mumbled. Doctor looked carefully at him. He wrote some notes.

"I order some medication to you, take one pill in a day and you will go to therapy four times at week. You can have your tablets from downstairs, nurse will give it to you. Do you wanna ask something?"

"No..."

"Well then, you can go now."

* * *

Sasuke looked out of the car's window, he didn't like the view of big houses and gardens. He was sitting in the backseat and listened music. His mother had took the pills that doctor had ordered. He soon saw their house but he wasn't happy. One person wasn't there. Car stopped and three Uchiha came out of car and walked inside their house.

To Sasuke it felt like prison. He knew his parents would watch him all the time. Again he hoped that, that person would there eventhough he had left him alone again. He wanted his love more than anything. He slowly walked to upstairs and saw _his _dusty bedroom. He was going to go in that room but felt how his father watched him. He slowly opened his own room's door and closed it. Long sigh escaped from his lips. He opened his laptop and was surprised how many messages he had got. He didn't read them. He just stared the monitor when someone send a online message.

_Redfox: Yo! You're back! _

Emo_kid: ...

_Redfox: Teme! When you're going to come to school?_

Emo_kid: Don't know, bakaneko.

Emo_kid: By the way, hows your "stepmother"?

_Redfox: Well... :( she and my father had little fight and Mai went to somewhere..._

Emo_kid: Why they had a fight? :O

_Redfox: I only heard something little, it was something about eight years ago when they got married and then dad said something about Akatsuki, something like "that group is going to be your death" and then Mai shouted that she won't leave the group untill... I didn't hear the end... _

Emo_kid: Mai is still member of Akatsuki???

Sasuke was little shocked, then he realized that there were only two woman in the group so Mai must be... He was shocked. Totally. It was Mai who had interrupted him and Itachi in the alley. It was Mai who had planned all that hostage thing. Indeed, Pein was only her right hand. But Mai was his relative, mother's cousin's daughter or something, why they had faked Itachi's dead? Does Itachi really approve their plans? Sasuke felt headache coming when he thought more about it.

"Sasuke! Dinner!" Sasuke heard his mother voice and deleted the conversation with Naruto and then he headed downstairs.

"Are you okay? You're little pale.." Mikoto asked.

"No... I just talked with Naruto who said that his father and Mai-san had a fight", Sasuke said and looked at his father, who seemed surprised.

"That strange... those two have never had a fight..." Mikoto said while she put food on Sasuke's plate.

"Dad? Who the hell Mai is?" Sasuke asked trying to look serious eventhough he knew they were still worried about him.

"She's just a relative of us. Her parents died but she was love child... nobody didn't want her.. and she was little different that other kids. She didn't talk to anybody but when she saw young Minato... well Minato's parents took her and raised her", Fukagu said coldly. Sasuke wondered was it really true but he thought they wouldn't dare to lie to him right now. He quickly ate and was able to see his mother happy face. He then went back to his room and noticed that Naruto was offline.

He laid on his bed and thought about Akatsuki, their goals and plans. If Mai was really their leader, Akatsuki was more dangerous than everyone believed. He noticed soon that his thoughts jumped all the time to Itachi. Sasuke started to feel lonely again, alone in the darkness. He wanted to get rid of that feelins so he started to thought how he would make Itachi happy, no, he would make him feel pleasure when they see next time. Sasuke wanted to know what it felt to suck his sexy older brother... how it felt to have sex with naked Itachi, their hot skins would touch each other. Sasuke wondered how sexy it would be to cum to their stomach. His hot cum on Itachi's stomach. Sasuke hugged his pillow and blushed. He couldn't believe it... he felt something wet in his pants. He blushed more. It was his pre-cum. He really wanted his brother right now. He rose up and opened one of the box and took a photoalbum. He soon found a sexy picture of his brother and he put it in front of him. Sasuke opened his pants and slided his hand inside of his boxers. He grabbed his cock and started to jack off, but it didn't feel that good as the real thing. He was aroused but he couldn't get away the feeling eventhough how hard he pump it.

His own fun was interrupted when he heard someone send him online message. He quickly went to wash his hand and came back to see who tried to talk with him.

_Master: Hello_

Emo_kid: Who are you?

_Master: You don't know me?_

Emo_kid: I wouldn't have asked if I know you

_Master: Annoying as ever... foolish little brother_

Sasuke fell of the chair and quickly rose up and stared the laptop. It felt so impossible, Sasuke could only stare that laptop.

_Master: Sasuke?_

_Master: Put the web-camera on_

Emo_kid: ?

_Master: You heard me, I'll put mine ;)_

Sasuke clicked his web-camera on and then Sasuke watched how Itachi face suddenly appeared, he almost got a heart attack. Itachi looked so sexy when his beautiful and silk hair was open and it fell over his shoulders. Itachi was only wearing a pink tanktop and his muscles were shown. He was damn hot!.

_Master: What are you staring at?_

Emo_kid: Nothing!

_Master: Don't lie to me... so how are you feeling after our lovetime? ;) _

Emo_kid: Niisan!

_Master: How cute 3 you blushed 3_

Emo_kid: Niisan?

_Master: What?_

Emo_kid: Are you drunk? :O

Sasuke watched how Itachi slided his hand trough his long raven hair.

_Master: Maybe little..._

Emo_kid: I met a doctor today

_Master: Ooh... How did that go? :O_

Emo_kid: Well doctor said that I'm not mentally stable...

_Master: Why? I'm gonna kill that doctor!_

Emo_kid: I told you once, in that bar...

Itachi buried his face in his hands. He probably noticed that Sasuke wasn't sure how to tell him.

_Master: Did you cut more?_

Sasuke suddenly felt couple tears fall down on his cheeks. He turned his head away so Itachi couldn't see his tears. Sasuke heard some knock and saw his father come in the room. Sasuke quickly put Itachi's conversation away and then he wiped his tears but he knew that Itachi could see everything what happened.

"I have to remind you that if you see your brother, you will be also considered as a member of Akatsuki", Fukagu told to Sasuke.

"What?!"

"I had already some trouble, when Itachi came to see you in the hospital. So be sure that doesn't happen again", he told and left. Sasuke was staring at the empty doorway and then he closed the door with a loud smash. Right now he hated his father more than anything. He hated how he ordered other people, only his work important, nothing else. Sasuke felt his body collapse but he didn't wanna do something that embarrassing thing in front of his brother. He slowly turned around so his brother could see his face. Sasuke sat back on the chair and soon saw his brother's worried face.

_Master: What did he want?_

Emo_kid: I'm not able to see you

_Master: Poor thing 3 you wanna see me?_

Sasuke's eyes wide open when he saw how his brother took that pink tanktop away.

_Master: So who's gonna step our way? We can do more like this 3_

Emo_kid: Niichan... you're still drunk -_-

_Master: Take your pants away, now_

Emo_kid: Pervert

Emo_kid: This is why I hate you when you're drunk, you turn to be the world's most pervest guy no gay

_Master: But you like it 3_

Emo_kid: I DON'T!!!!

_Master: You laughed.. I haven't heard that for looong time 3_

Sasuke felt like his heart would break. Itachi had said that smile on his face. That fucking gorgeous smile, which was the world's most sexiest smile. And Sasuke was only able to watch Itachi's hot eyes. Now he knew that all the time Itachi tried to made him happy, to pay back what he had done. Sasuke pouted.

_Master: Don't put that face_

Emo_kid: Why? 3

Sasuke asked and put that so innocent face and licked his fingers. He saw how Itachi drank beer again but he looked little angry. Sasuke felt how his inner self had wicked smile. He looked at his clock and saw it was already 10pm. He had naughty thought. He rose up and pulled his shirt off and threw it to floor. He looked at his brother who licked his lips. Then Sasuke slowly opened his pants and he pulled them down very slowly and teasingly.

_Master: I hope you take those boxers off_

Sasuke saw the message and then he just smiled and shaked his head. He went to take his pyjama, soft shorts with a lighting icons. It had been christmas present from Itachi. Sasuke slowly pulled his boxers off and was now standing in front of Itachi, naked.

_Master: I feel like I'm watching strip dance... _

_Master: Damn I love you.. and your little friend 3_

Sasuke blushed. He quickly dressed those shorts and went to sit back to chair. He then saw how Itachi turned his head and watched how someone came in the room. Sasuke soon saw who this person was.

Emo_kid: Niisan... can I talk to her?

_Master: I don't promise that Mai-n.. Mai-san will answer to your questions._

Emo_kid: ...

Sasuke watched how Itachi left and sat on his bed while Mai came to sit on the chair. Sasuke was able to see her black hair and onyx eyes. Her pale face made her look tired.

Emo_kid: Why did you have fight with Minato-sama?

_Master: I think you already know the answer_

Emo_kid: What happened eight years ago?

Sasuke saw how Mai took look at Itachi and she started to write.

_Master: I think Itachi should tell you, but he says he doesn't want to. I have no right to make him to tell you, I have no right to tell you. I have part of that what happened so as my husband and your parents, Akatsuki. I will not tell you anything more but if you wanna see your brother come to see me..._

* * *

Mai shut the laptop and stared at Itachi who was looking little mad.

"I have no intention to tell him", he said angrily. Mai walked in front of him and touched his hair.

"Did you understood _foolish little brother?_"

Itachi stared the older woman and gave her little nod. Mai smirked and left the room. Itachi waited untill he couldn't hear anything. He hit his fist on the wall and then opened the door.

"Deidara!"

Itachi didn't saw or hear this blonde boy. He went to downstairs but didn't saw anybody. He even knocked Mai's door but nobody didn't answer.

"They left..."

Itachi turned his head and saw Pein.

"To where?"

"They went to cemetery. It has been eight years since our leader's death", Pein told.

"Why didn't you go, weren't you his right hand?"

Suddenly Pein pinned Itachi against wall.

"If you ever again try to kill Mai, that's the last thing you do", Pein whispered.

"Why do you care so much about her..."

"Well I quess I can tell... Mai is our leader's daughter, and our leader happens to be your uncle, your mother's brother. It seems there was someone else with a forbidden relationship."

Itachi stared the older man.

"You know about that?"

Pein smirked and threw this younger man on the floor. Itachi fell how air escaped from his lungs. He slowly rose up.

"You... "

"I'll join to others now, we'll see each other tomorrow", Pein said and took his coat and left.

Itachi felt like he was treated like grab there. Everyone told him what to do. They didn't understand what it felt like. Itachi sighed very deeply and laid down on the sofa.

_-Flashback-_

_Two boys had run for a while when they stopped to breathe some air. Older one knew it would be the best if they continued running. But the younger one was tired._

"_Come on, Sasuke. We have to go", Itachi said. He knew very well that Sasuke was worried about Mai._

"_But...but..." he tried to say when Itachi pulled his hand, making him run again. _

_Itachi saw a man, no it was a boy, little older than him. _

"_Please, help us... sister might be trouble", Itachi asked. This other boy quickly nodded and leaded their way. Sasuke had started to cry._

"_Come on Sasuke, don't be such a baby", Itachi turned his head to watch his brother who looked terrified. Itachi felt something on his neck and soon everything went black._

_Itachi slowly opened his eyes, feeling headache coming. He slowly started to remember what had happened._

"_Sasuke!" Itachi shouted and tried to rose up but he noticed that his hands and legs were binded down._

"_Oh... You're finally awake. It seems Kabuto hit you much harder than he was suppoused."_

_Itachi felt cold shivers in his body when this snake man talked. _

"_God, I'm being rude here... my name is Orochimaru", man said and came to sit next to Itachi. Orochimaru slowly licked Itachi's cheek. Little boy was terrified and more terrified he was when Orochimaru pulled his pants of. Now Itachi was laying down on the bed, half naked. He felt so ashamed. Orochimaru put his hand on Itachi's stomach but Itachi started to struggle but Orochimaru liked it. He love those young boys who thought they would have chance to escape from him. They were so wrong._

_Orochimaru put his hands around Itachi's hips and pushed tightly. Itachi winced in pain. Then Orochimaru started to lick Itachi's cock. _

"_How old you're now?" Orochimaru asked. Itachi didn't answer and he got hard slap on his face._

"_13.."_

"_I thought so... you look so hmm... tasty", Orochimaru licked his lips and put one hand around Itachi's cock._

"_Sit", Orochimaru ordered and now Itachi thought it would be best to obey. Orochimaru smirked to his obedience._

_Orochimaru teased his cock, which was starting to grow more erect. Itachi breathed heavily, he knew little what would happen after this but he had thought that only woman and man does that thing. Itachi also kept his eyes open and he could see Orochimaru touching him. Itachi was afraid and he hated himself from doing so, he knew he was strong, he knew he could do something to stop this. But he couldn't. He didn't know where his brother was, Itachi hoped he was okay._

_Orochimaru had now made Itachi fully erect when he took Itachi's cock in his mouth. This surprised Itachi and he made little gasp and Orochimaru bited him. He started to suck him and Orochimaru felt how Itachi's pre-cum came in his mouth. Orochimaru started to tease his balls which made Itachi moan._

"_Good boy... maybe this is enough... for now."_

_Orochimaru left the poor Itachi alone in the room. Itachi felt again ashamed. The door soon opened again and Orochimaru came in with Sasuke. Itachi was happy to see his brother but the next thing happened made him almost cry._

"_Now Itachi, I want you two to have fun. Sasuke, take your pants off and go to your brother."_

_Sasuke didn't know what do._

"_Itachi, tell him what to do. Otherwise someone will end the same way as your sister", Orochimaru said and that other boy came in. He carried something. Boy was going to open it._

"_Close your eyes Sasuke", Itachi shouted, something inside him said that this wasn't good._

_He was right._

_Itachi watched how Mai's head fell on the floor. Orochimaru had grabbed at Sasuke's hair and made him open his eyes._

"_Now you both will do as I told or you will end your life like she did. Go, Kabuto."_

_Itachi watched how Orochimaru ripped Sasuke's pants off and carried him in front of Itachi. He noticed that Sasuke was very scared. He knew Sasuke wanted him to say something, but Itachi didn't know what he should do or say. He was binded down on the bed, waiting someone to rape him but now his thought were much more worse. Itachi gave death glare to Orochimaru who slapped Sasuke's butt._

"_That's right Itachi, that's exactly what I'm going to do."_

_Itachi looked at Sasuke who started to sob. Orochimaru grabbed at Sasuke's hand and put another hand on his hips and leaded him to on top of Itachi. Itachi wanted to ran away, struggle, to do anything what would make this nightmare stop. Itachi was going to prepare for worst but then Sasuke did something. _

_Sasuke hugged this older man, tears coming down on his cheeks._

"_I'm scared.. I'm scared", he mumbled and Itachi saw his innocent eyes. It almost worked but Orochimaru suddenly threw Sasuke on the wall, who then fall on the floor, unconscious._

"_Sasuke!" Itachi yelled and suddenly he felt cold fingers around his neck._

"_Now boy, you will please me", Orochimaru said madly and released Itachi's legs. While Itachi tried to think what he should do, Orochimaru opened his pants and took his cock out. Now he opened the cuffs on Itachi's hands._

"_On your hands and knees, if you think anything else, I'll first kill you brother then you."_

_Itachi did what was told. He soon felt cold, long fingers on his hips. It was a strong grip, there was no way he could have escaped. Itachi felt something wet on his entrance. Soon he felt enormous pain. He started to shake and he tasted his tears. He felt that again. He couldn't stand it. He yelled in pain and he finally thought it was over when Orochimaru pulled out. No it wasn't._

_Orochimaru yanked him on his back and slammed back to inside the boy. Itachi tried to push him off but Orochimaru was able to put those cuffs back on his hands. Itachi felt so helpless. If this man thought that he enjoyed this, he was totally wrong. Itachi felt his pace go faster and more harder. Itachi wanted this to stop, so he started to move. He somehow knew the man was close, and soon Itachi felt the man go away. Itachi laid on the bed, watching as the man released his hands and threw his pants to him. And left him alone._

_Itachi tried to dress those pants but he was too tired. His ass was hurting. He looked at his brother and was happy to see that Sasuke was awake, but he still looked terrified. Itachi winced in pain when he pulled his pants on. Then Itachi took Sasuke's pants and went to next to him._

"_Here, put these on", he told to Sasuke and helped him to rose. Itachi helped Sasuke to dress them._

_They didn't talk but they quickly hold each other's hands when they heard some footsteps. Someone was coming._

_They watched how the door opened and saw orange haired man came in. He shouted to someone and Itachi somehow knew they were safe now._

_-End of flashback-_

* * *

AN: REVIEW please! This was second last chapter, did you like it? And I'm sorry about those 3 marks

Thanks to everyone who had reviewed :D  
I'll update in a week


	9. Downfall END

BIG thanks to everyone who has read the story. I'm sorry for late update but I didn't have ideas for the end and I have already wrote this last chapter twice and it's so different what I wanted it to be BUT I like this one so muuch.

Please review.

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Downfall (END)**

"Itachi!"

"Itachi!"

Itachi slowly opened his eyes and saw someone's worried eyes. He took better look around him and noticed that he was still on the sofa and couple Akatsuki members were there.

"You're supposed to be dead", Itachi said. Mai was little shocked but still she hugged the boy.

"I'm sorry, so so sorry. I shouldn't have left you", Mai said.

"I couldn't save him", Itachi whispered.

"He's alive and you should take care of him", Mai answered softly.

"But father will kill me if I even go near him."

"That's so true", Mai said and left the boy with Deidara.

Mai went to her room and saw Pein there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Pein walked closer, closer than ever.

"You look so tired", he said and touched her cheek. Mai didn't answer, she wanted to know what the man wanted.

"You haven't gone home. Your husband is waiting", Pein said.

"Don't you love him?" Pein suddenly asked.

"Not your business."

"Do you love him?" Pein raised his voice little.

"Of course I love him!" Mai shouted and left the room. She even rushed out of the house.

_´How dared he?! He can't... Of course I love Minato! I wouldn't have married if I didn't love him. But do I really love him? Eh? What am I thinking? But I have ever loved nobody else. Is it only sister love what I feel towards him? Pein... ARGH!!! Why the hell am I thinking that stupid masochist man?????´_

Mai stopped walking, she noticed that she had walked quite a lot. She was already almost middle of the city. She saw car lights ans noticed that it was a police car.

"I will kill you this time", Mai heard someone's voice and turned her head, looking back. Soon she felt so much pain that she didn't even know what happened.

There was no second hit. Mai wondered will she die. She still saw the lights of police car.

Mai slowly rose up, feeling so bad pain in her back. She walked towards the car. She hoped they didn't shoot her.

Mai knocked the window and noticed that the driver touched his gun. They had seen her coat.

"Help me..." other police got out of the car and came to check her.

"Sir, she's badly wounded", he said and helped Mai in the car.

"Let's take her to the hospital", driver said and then he called to the headquarters.

"Car 46 reports; founded badly wounded girl. Taking her to hospital. We will need guards there. Girl seems to be member of Akatsuki."

* * *

Sasuke watched TV in his dark, boring room. He felt so bored, no good programs were shown and he changed the channel. He happened to see the news.

"_We finally got some news about the police who are guarding the hospital. It seem that... what? That's president's car! It seems that the President Namikaze has come to see what's going on. He is stepping out of the car with someone. Wait, that's a member of Akatsuki!_

"_Namikaze-sama, why are you visiting the hospital with the member of Akatsuki?"_

"_He is my old friend. And he happens to be leader of Akatsuki and I'm here only because one of their member's got badly hurt. And I have made a promise that Akatsuki members can go to hospital now and police can't arrest them."_

"_Who got hurt?"_

"_No comment."_

"What?" Sasuke was somehow happy. If he could go to hospital, he has a chance to see Itachi. But he was sure his father knew about this and there his chance disappeared.

"President, why are you protecting Akatsuki?"

"We helped each other couple years ago. Also I have..."

Sasuke watched as the camera was showing Minato who suddenly seemed to realize something. He whispered something to Pein and then Pein quickly took his phone. They seemed to be worried. Sasuke watched as Minato ran quickly inside the hospital and Pein went after him.

Sasuke was shocked a little when his phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"It's you... No, I'm not sure can I make it. Who got hurt? Minato was really worried..."

"No way! Who did it? You don't know! Who would wanna hurt her?!"

"I'm not overreacting! It's just that, that she is part of our family... Like you are..."

"I miss you.."

"Stop it! I don't wanna do things like that!" Sasuke blushed.

"I love you, niisan."

"Why can't I say it? You told me that before."

"But then... why are you doing these things?" Sasuke felt couple tears falling down.

"No... Don't do this! Please! Don't..."

Sasuke closed his phone but opened it soon after and called Naruto.

"_Yo!"_

"Where are you?"

"_At the hospital. Mai got in bad shape, she is the words "it was you" over and over again..."_

"No way. Listen, Naruto, can I come there?"

"_Yeah, that would be nice. I mean, I don't even know what should I say to dad. He is really miserable.."_

"Okay, I will come there right away."

He needed to see him. He wanted to know the truth.

Sasuke walked downstairs and saw his father watching the news.

"Dad, can you take me to the hospital?"

Fukagu looked at his son like he was crazy or something.

"Why?"

"Naruto needs some company. You can come too. It seems Minato needs someone to talk with..."

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

* * *

They drove in deep silence and media was surprised to see the police chief there, with his son.

"This is a hospital. Behave", Fukagu ordered.

When they had entered in the hospital, Naruto was already waiting.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and got a glare from Fukagu.

"Dad is over there", Naruto said and pointed the yellow haired man who was surrounded by guards. Fukagu left them and told the guards that they can leave.

"He sure is miserable", Sasuke mentioned.

"We were having breakfast when Pein appeared. He even wore his cape", Naruto said while walking.

"Can I see her?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just made face that he didn't know, but he leaded Sasuke to the Mai's room. Also there was guards.

"Only nurses and doctors are allowed in, and a family."

"I'm her son", Naruto said.

"I'm her cousin, and a police chief's son", Sasuke mentioned. Guards looked at each other and opened the door. There was already someone else. He was sitting next to her bed.

"Pein", Sasuke whispered. Mai looked at the boy.

"Leave", Mai told to the young boys, "go with Minato."

"I wanna see Itachi", Sasuke said and stared Mai.

"He isn't here", Pein answered.

Sasuke looked down.

"I just wanna see him", he demanded.

"Because he said that he doesn't wanna see you again?" Pein asked.

"Eh?" Mai said, "I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

Mai quickly rose up but she fell when she felt massive pain in her back. She hear Pein calling doctor, she saw nurse coming to check her. But to her this nurse looked so strange. Nurse touched her back when she snapped.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Calm down! You are in the hospital", nurse tried to say.

"No, go away. What are you going to with my brothers? Don't hurt them.. don't.."

"Brothers? But Mai don't have brothers", Sasuke said but nobody didn't listen him.

"Naruto, get your father", Pein ordered. His voice was angry, he saw that Mai was in pain. And she was hallucinating.

"I'll do anything! Don't... Eh? That's... no... did you kill him?" Mai was mumbling when Minato came there.

"She is living that accident again. She know saw the dead body of our leader. As you thought, the one who is behind this is that man", Pein told to Minato ans then they both looked at Sasuke.

"Take them. I will talk with Fukagu", Minato ordered. Sasuke didn't have any clue what they were talking about.

"Are you sure?" Pein asked and Minato nodded. Pein pushed the nurse away and took Mai on his arms.

"Sasuke, follow me. Just do that and soon you're gonna see Itachi", Pein said and together they left the room but police was going to stop when Minato wanted to talk with Fukagu.

"Why they are leaving?" Fukagu demanded.

"Orochimaru is still alive. And Mai started to talk about that accident. The doctors here know about that, but they could accidentally tell about that to Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke sat next to the driver and Pein was taking care of Mai.

"Does she really have brothers?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes", Pein answered, "half-brothers actually. Mai's father was our former leader, Uchiha Madara, and her mother was Uchiha Mikoto."

"Eh? Did.."

"Your mother was first dating your uncle but Fukagu soon charmed her. Do you wanna know about what happened eight years ago?"

"Are you gonna tell me?" Sasuke asked.

"Not the details, you can ask about those from Itachi."

"At that time Orochimaru was still our member but he killed our leader. He had also great interest of three Uchiha child. Mai, Itachi and you. We knew about that but too late. We arrived too late. You soon went to coma after rescue came and you had lost your memories."

Sasuke was little surprised. He somehow knew that the details would be terrible so he understood why Pein told him to ask from Itachi.

"Did something happen to me?" Sasuke asked, "why was I in coma?"

"Ask from Itachi. He is really miserable too. He didn't mean those words to you", Pein said and looked at Mai who was sleeping.

"Itachi thinks that the accident was Mai's fault. You see, Orochimaru loves this girl but he knew that he couldn't get her."

"Do you love her too?"

"Yes, more than anything."

"Don't you have a wife?" Sasuke asked.

"Konan loves me, she knows my feelings but still I don't wanna hurt her."

"And Mai has Minato", Sasuke mentioned.

"You know, I really wanted to kill Minato there", Pein said and suddenly Sasuke became scared of this man.

"I'm not sure did I understand earlier but is Orochimaru still alive?" Sasuke asked carefully after little silence.

"Yes."

"Don't be scared. Itachi and rest of us will protect you", Pein said with a smile.

"So, I can stay with Itachi? What about my parents?"

"Orochimaru is not interest of your parents."

"And yes, you can stay with Itachi, even after we have solved this case", Pein said and stepped out of the car.

Sasuke looked at the house, it was big and it was a mansion. He saw a familiar figure standing in front of the door. Sasuke smiled and ran towards the man and hugged him.

"I love you", Sasuke said.

"I love you too", Itachi said and kissed his brother. He really didn't mean those words. He just wanted to be with his baby brother...

* * *

**Couple months later**

* * *

Sasuke woke up and stared the red silk sheets.

"You're awake", he heard familiar voice and looked up to see his brother. Itachi kissed him softly.

"Are you really okay?" He asked and you could notice that he was worried.

"Niisan... You have asked me that for two months", Sasuke pouted.

"I thought you would be shocked when you heard what happened."

"It wasn't me who got hurt", Sasuke said and carefully touched his brother's face. Itachi closed his eyes for a moment.

"Tell me what part you liked last night", Itachi smirked and quickly licked Sasuke's earlobe.

"Niisan!" Sasuke started to pout again. Itachi started to suck Sasuke's neck.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's embrassing..." This made Itachi laugh. Itachi so wanted to tease him.

"I... I like it when you..." Sasuke's face was red like a tomato and Itachi couldn't help it and started to laugh. Sasuke hide his face.

"I like everything!" Sasuke shouted.

"... Pervert little Sasuke."

"You are the one! Talking things like that!" Sasuke pretended to be angry.

"Like how I slowly lick your cock, how I start to lick it and then I will take your aroused cock in my mouth and start to suck it."

"... Stop it or you really have to do it."

"What if I don't stop but you have to wait until night?"

"I would have fun on my own", Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Okay okay... Let's go downstairs, we have a meeting", Itachi said and helped his brother out of the bed.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi went downstairs and saw that almost everyone were already there.

"Fucking Itachi, you're late!" Hidan complained when Itachi went to sit next to him.

"Where's Deidara?" Itachi asked when he noticed that blond boy wasn't there.

"Sasori probably had good time with him", Sasuke said.

"I didn't!" Sasori shouted back.

"He's talking with boss", Kakuzu said.

"Deidara is talking with Pein, interesting", Kisame smirked.

"Wrong, he's talking with both of them", Konan answered.

"Did Mai finally start talking? She was so scaaary when she didn't talk", Tobi mentioned. He was probably crying behind his stupid mask.

"Poor girl", Zetsu said.

"Konan, why aren't you there?" Itachi asked.

"..."

"Niisan, don't make her angry. Woman can be very mean", Sasuke scolded his brother playfully.

* * *

"Okay, enough of your talking! Listen carefully", Pein raised his voice when they came out of the office. Deidara went to quickly sat next to Sasori.

"We know where Orochimaru's hiding place is. Thanks to Deidara and his marvelous playing", Pein told and others started to cheer. Sasuke was little unsure what to do but Itachi hold his hand.

"Silence!" Mai shouted.

"The fucking demon is back", Hidan whispered.

"Shut up, otherwise you will be in deep shit", Kakuzu said to his partner.

"Let's kill that bastard again. Hidan, you are allowed to use any methods", Mai ordered. Again cheering.

"We will show him what real Akatsuki can do", Mai told, she had such a evil smirk on her face. Sasuke looked at his brother who was also smiling evily. Sasuke understood why he wanted to kill that bastard.

* * *

"But I still think she's scarier when she talks", Tobi said.

* * *

END!

Review please! :)

Finally, I was able to write this. BUT so sorry that there was no YAOI but I wasn't on the mood to write something like that.  
Big thanks to everyone who had reviewed! Big thanks to Kaline Reine who has helped me out a lot.

I have also start new ItaSasu fic, so please read that one as well :D


End file.
